


Познание глубин своего естества для чайников

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: Гарри решил наконец вкусить недоступные раньше прелести взрослой жизни.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2017 для команды Drarry. Тема спецквеста - "Идиот".  
> Бета Аурум.

К часу дня Гарри трижды миновал переулок из конца в конец. Возле магазина метел он долго рассматривал «Всполох» в витрине: «Новейшие Маготехнологии Для Вашей Скорости». Метла парила, рассыпая искры, будто в любой момент могла сорваться с места, гладкая, сверкающая — великолепная, но Гарри едва замечал ее. Он снова прошел мимо крошечной антикварной лавки, затем, старательно отводя взгляд, — мимо того магазина. Остановился у следующего, словно подумывал приобрести пару перчаток из драконьей кожи.

На углу Гарри швырнул монетку мальчишке, купил свежий «Пророк» и долго листал, поглядывая поверх газеты на единственную витрину, в которой не выставляли ни товаров, ни рекламных плакатов. Стекло затянули изнутри темным бархатом, так что никто не смог бы разглядеть, что творится внутри. Редкие посетители заходили внутрь быстрым шагом, наклонив голову и стараясь ни с кем не встречаться взглядом.

Официантка в кафе странно посмотрела, когда Гарри зашел второй раз и снова попросил кофе и булочку с корицей. Он сел у окна, развернул помятый «Пророк» и опять уставился на тот магазин. Ладно. У него есть еще полчаса. Как раз хватит, чтобы…

Он же не трус, он прошел войну, сражался с Пожирателями, убил Волдеморта, в конце концов. Вряд ли то, что он задумал, настолько страшней.

Гарри решился. Сложил газету, оставил на столике деньги за невыпитый кофе и несъеденную булочку, вышел и быстрым шагом пересек улицу. С каждым футом уверенность вытекала из него, как воздух из проколотого шарика. Гарри упрямо шел к магазину, хотя еще никогда в жизни ему так не хотелось развернуться и пройтись туда-обратно по переулку еще раз. Собраться с мыслями. Разработать план.

Например, он мог бы использовать мантию-невидимку. Наверняка это было бы надежнее, чем Оборотное зелье. Конечно, сейчас ни один прохожий не узнает в нем Гарри Поттера, но они ведь все еще видят его. Смотрят, куда он идет, и понимают — зачем.

На миг ему показалось, что на нем скрестились десятки взглядов, что все прохожие пялятся на него. Не в силах выносить это, Гарри взбежал по ступенькам и рванул дверь. Он бросился в полумрак, очертя голову, как в бой, и вступил, наконец, под вывеску «Жемчужный грот». На секунду его окатило теплом, по коже прошлись мурашки — должно быть, сработала возрастная черта, а потом все исчезло. Дверь затворилась, отрезав все звуки и оставив его наедине с неизвестностью.

Внутри и правда было темно, почти как в пещере. Спертый воздух, пропитанный дикой смесью благовоний, забился в горло, и Гарри закашлялся.

— Вам нужна помощь, дорогуша? — поинтересовался сладкий женский голос.  
Гарри обернулся — пожалуй, слишком резко для солидного господина средних лет. Дородная женщина за прилавком покровительственно улыбнулась ему карминовыми губами.

— У нас есть интересные новинки, — продолжила она и взяла с полки большую книгу. — Только вчера привезли.

Обложка с изображением огромной замочной скважины заискрилась, и высветилась витиеватая надпись «Альковные секреты высшего общества». В замочной скважине мелькнула и загадочно скрылась голая задница.

— Н-нет, спасибо, — промямлил Гарри. — Я тут осмотрюсь пока.

— Разумеется, дорогуша. Чувствуйте себя, как дома. Возможно, вас интересует наш ассортимент для особенных удовольствий, — она значительно приподняла брови. — Мы недавно получили новую модель Удивительного Удовлетворятора Уолтерса.

Гарри подавился воздухом. Чем бы ни был этот чертов Удовлетворятор, он не хотел об этом знать.

— Я… нет-нет, я... — он запнулся. В магазине было слишком натоплено, и он едва дышал. — Я таким не интересуюсь.

— Что ж, тогда, возможно, вам понравятся новинки в нашем отделе зелий, — сообщила она и изящно указала пухлой рукой влево, откуда, кажется, и доносился густой аромат благовоний. — Восхитительный Вулкан подарит вам незабываемый по силе и...

— О, нет. Не надо, спасибо, — твердо ответил Гарри. В горле стоял комок, и лицо горело невыносимо, но сбежать теперь, почти добравшись до цели, было бы глупо. — Мне бы… эээ, журнал.

Ведьма за прилавком разразилась густым обволакивающим смехом.

— Конечно, дорогуша. Как скажете, — она удивительно ловко проскользнула между стеллажами. — Этого добра у нас сколько пожелаете. Сюда, пожалуйста.

Она немного походила на учительницу и, казалось, видела сквозь Оборотное зелье. Гарри быстро ощупал лицо — усы были на месте. Наверняка его жест не укрылся от ведьмы, но та ничего не сказала, только мягко усмехнулась.

— Прошу. — Она провела Гарри в дальнюю часть магазина, сплошь уставленную стеллажами для журналов и полками для книг. — Здесь вы можете найти периодические издания, а тут — подарочные издания в твердых обложках.

Вообще-то, Гарри рассчитывал спокойно осмотреться здесь и выбрать что-нибудь хорошее. Даже лучшее. Но ведьма не возвращалась за свой прилавок, она пошла вдоль стеллажей и принялась вытаскивать оттуда одну книгу за другой. И еще она зачитывала названия.

— «Тайны любви», самый популярный журнал. Просто, но со вкусом и довольно разнообразно.

Гарри покивал, глянув мельком на кричащие обложки, где среди оборок и перьев мелькали обнаженные тела, и увернулся, когда ведьма попыталась впихнуть журналы ему в руки.

— Редкое издание для истинных ценителей. — Она скептически осмотрела Гарри с головы до ног и все-таки показала увесистый том с заголовком «Услада глаз и тела! Альманах самых шаловливых картинок с года 1937-го по 1953-й».

Гарри шарахнулся от подмигнувшей ему с обложки девицы в панталонах и попытался отступить к соседнему стеллажу. Ведьма догнала его и загородила выход.

— Здесь у нас есть издания для неопределившихся и любопытствующих. — Она выхватила с полки томик, едва не задев острым уголком Гарри по носу. — «Суаре не для всех». Нет? Тогда как насчет «Будуара забвения»?

У Гарри начинала кружиться голова от этих загадочных слов, запаха благовоний и жары. От увиденного мельком на обложках он весь раскалился от неловкости и стыда, будто котел, готовый взорваться. Он уже едва понимал, что говорит ведьма, зато отлично разглядел, что очередная книга предлагает «Самых роскошных мужчин для Самых взыскательных глаз». На обложке стройный длинноногий блондин с серьезным видом рассматривал на свет вино в бокале. Из одежды на нем был только фартук в строгую клетку. Гарри тяжело сглотнул.

— Думаю, мы уже близко, — удовлетворенно заметила ведьма и поставила обратно на полку «Изысканный шелк ее кожи».

— Что? — Гарри запаниковал. Что она там себе придумала? И почему бы ей не объяснить, вместо того чтобы тащить с полок новые и новые книги с непонятными, но определенно пошлыми названиями. — Я… Я ничего такого, конкретного, мне бы что-нибудь…

Он беспомощно взмахнул руками, пытаясь показать, что ему нужно просто порно. Желательно для начинающих, но без схематичных картинок с пестиками и тычинками и пояснений вроде «итак, вы открыли для себя порнографию, давайте разберемся, как с этим жить».

— Вот здесь, — она прошла чуть дальше, — у нас сборники и альманахи, литература… общего профиля, так сказать, для тех, кто не до конца определился в своих предпочтениях, а также для тех, кто предпочитает не определяться. — Она снова рассмеялась и раскрыла перед Гарри ворох книг и журналов. — «Потаенные мечты» — чудесный ежемесячный сборник. Вот это небольшие подборки, попроще. Хотя, возможно, вам понравится.

Гарри открыл и закрыл рот, как рыба. У него перед глазами стояла мешанина из кружев, шелка, призывных улыбок и бесконечной череды розовых ляжек. Триста раз он успел проклясть саму идею купить волшебную порнушку. С маггловской все было бы намного проще. Конечно, картинки в маггловских журналах не двигались, не тянулись к нему с обложек, не облизывали губы, как те два парня в своеобразной пародии на квиддичную форму… Может, оно и к лучшему.

— Нет? — к великому облегчению Гарри, ведьма спрятала журнал с квиддичными игроками. — Для особо взыскательных покупателей у нас имеется действительно, — она выделила слово голосом, — волшебный альбом. Весьма ценное издание и, признаться, весьма дорогое.

Она бережно сняла с полки книгу в кожаном переплете. Темную кожу покрывал совершенно обычный тисненый узор, в котором Гарри не заметил никаких совокуляющихся фигур или фаллических символов, только листья и кельтские узлы. Всю обложку занимало длинное и замысловатое название «Секреты сокрытых страстей, или Путь к познанию глубин своего естества», выведенное золотом.

— Разумеется, альбом этот предназначен для настоящих ценителей, — с сомнением прибавила ведьма. — Я могла бы показать вам что-то попро…

От слова «показать» Гарри едва не затрясло.

— Нет-нет! — почти закричал он. — Нет, я возьму этот. То есть я покупаю. Вот этот, в черной обложке… без картинок.

— О, я вижу, у вас есть вкус, — ведьма слегка наклонилась к нему, и Гарри покрылся холодным потом. Не хватало только, чтобы она начала обсуждать его покупку. К его облегчению, ведьма лишь подмигнула и добавила: — Идемте, дорогуша, я вам его упакую. Кстати, к изданию подобного рода я весьма рекомендую приобрести несколько флаконов Легкоскользящего Эликсира.

Гарри вылетел из магазина десять минут спустя, мокрый от пота, красный, полыхающий, как комета. В витринах он видел свое перекошенное багровое лицо, которое постепенно теряло чужие черты. Последними вылезли и осыпались клоками встопорщенные усы.

— Гарри! Гарри! — Гермиона почти налетела на него. — Мы тебя уже заждались.

— Ты уже купил что-то? — спросил Рон.

— Да так. Ничего особенного, — выпалил Гарри и торопливо упрятал сверток под мантию. — Пойдемте уже.

И они отправились во «Флориш и Блоттс», а книга все жгла кожу даже сквозь слои оберточной бумаги.

***

Конечно, до отъезда в Хогвартс Гарри не удалось остаться с «Секретами» наедине. В Норе царило привычное радостное оживление — самое типичное Августовское Столпотворение Уизли. Хуже было только Рождественское Столпотворение Уизли. И хотя Нору достроили и теперь в ней было куда больше комнат, а в лестничных пролетах можно было разминуться, не наставив друг другу синяков, все равно кто-нибудь непрестанно что-нибудь затевал, носился по лестницам, разыскивал очередную пропажу или попросту желал поговорить и непременно сию же секунду.

Гарри упрятал альбом на самое дно сундука и надежно обложил со всех сторон новыми учебниками. Никому не пришло бы в голову копаться в них. Рон при виде своих бледнел, а как-то вечером ни с того ни с сего затеял разговор о драконьем заповеднике — мол, как здорово там работать, на свежем воздухе и далеко от дома, а также от школы и учителей. Гарри пришлось напомнить, что даже для того, чтобы его допустили до скоропостижной смерти в драконьем пламени, придется закончить Хогвартс.

Сам он очень хотел вернуться, а мысли об учебе откладывал до первого домашнего задания. В замке, по крайней мере, гораздо легче найти уединение, чем в Норе. Рон с Гермионой за все лето, кажется, ни разу за руки толком не подержались, не услышав умиленных вздохов Молли.

Затем последовали первые дни в Хогвартсе, также наполненные суетой и странным новым узнаванием. Пока они скитались в поисках хоркруксов, Гарри уже казалось, будто никогда больше не будет Хогвартса, не будет нормальной жизни, домашних заданий и походов в Хогсмид. Но теперь они снова оказались вдруг нормальными подростками, и волноваться им предстояло только о расписании занятий, штрафных баллах и любовных записках.

И вот еще о порнушке, запрятанной на дне сундука.

Гарри вспоминал об альбоме каждый день, но лишь через неделю сумел выкроить момент и остаться с ним наедине. Он забрался на кровать и плотно задернул полог. Книга выглядела очень внушительно — черная на алом покрывале, с золотым тиснением и малопонятным заголовком, она никак не наводила на мысли о порно. Запоздало Гарри подумал, что в том магазине можно было бы спросить маскирующую обложку. Впрочем, здесь, в спальне мальчиков, скорее удивятся, если у него не будет хоть какой-нибудь завалящей эротической картинки, пусть даже из каталога белья.

Конечно, все его сверстники уже прошли через это, и только у Гарри никогда толком не было времени, чтобы волноваться о такой обыденной вещи, как волшебная порнография. Так что теперь он собирался сделать несколько волнующих открытий.

Гарри вытер о колени вспотевшие ладони и открыл наконец альбом.

Там не было ни одного листа. Только форзацы, и на правом — колдография. Большая, во всю страницу, очень откровенная колдография симпатичного блондина, которого кто-то трахал в задницу.

Гарри захлопнул альбом и потер глаза. Бесстыжая ведьма все-таки продала ему гей-порно. Не то чтобы Гарри был против, но хотелось бы посмотреть все, не ограничиваясь чьими-то там представлениями о его ориентации. К тому же его явно надули, подсунув за сто двадцать галлеонов альбом с одной-единственной колдографией. Красивая обложка, может, и стоила галлеонов сорок, но Гарри не на каминную полку в гостиной ее ставить собрался.

Гарри снова открыл альбом — надо же получить от покупки все возможное, прежде чем отправить ее обратно с недовольным письмом. Блондин на колдографии выгнулся, а потом повернул голову, посмотрел прямо на Гарри и усмехнулся краешком рта.

Гарри едва не заорал, отшвырнул альбом и отпрыгнул на другой край кровати. Оттуда он все еще видел, как Драко Малфой закатывает глаза от удовольствия и облизывает губы. Видел даже, как подрагивают его лопатки — ритмично, в такт размашистым толчкам.

Словно чувствуя взгляд Гарри, он прогнулся, сжал свою ягодицу и оттянул, демонстрируя, как член растягивает его задницу. Покрасневшие мышцы сжались несколько раз — это Гарри тоже отлично разглядел. Тяжело сглотнув, он осторожно, за уголок, подтянул альбом к себе. Драко Малфой на колдографии глянул на него через плечо потемневшим расфокусированным глазом и прикусил нижнюю губу.

Гарри торопливо захлопнул альбом.

Моргнул.

Темные глаза, спутанные светлые волосы и бледная спина вся в красных отпечатках укусов так и остались на сетчатке, Гарри продолжал видеть их.

— Кажется, — произнес он вслух тихо и неожиданно хрипло, — у Малфоя серьезные проблемы. — Потом быстро взглянул вниз, на свои пижамные штаны. — И у меня тоже.

Альбом, как выяснилось, стоил своих денег — колдография не была зациклена, как большинство, на две-три секунды. Это был полноценный порнофильм с Драко Малфоем в главной роли, который Гарри досмотрел до конца, то и дело захлопывая альбом и говоря себе, что больше его не откроет. Второй мужчина так и не попал в кадр. Засыпая, Гарри видел, как Малфой утомленно вытягивается на постели с довольной улыбкой на ярких, искусанных губах.

Этот образ, как и покрасневшие ягодицы, испачканные спермой, преследовали Гарри всю ночь. Он ворочался в сбитой жаркой постели, то и дело проваливаясь в мутный выматывающий сон о заднице Драко Малфоя, о его плечах, на которых так легко остаются следы, и его пальцах, напряженно комкающих подушку.

Проснулся он с тяжелой головой и намерением никогда в жизни не открывать альбом. А если у Малфоя проблемы… Ну, можно считать, что Гарри оказал посильную помощь своими ста двадцатью галлеонами. И, между прочим, тоже порядком пострадал.

Впредь заказывать порнушку надо только по каталогам с подробными описаниями, решил Гарри. И никаких больше услужливых консультантов, подсовывающих запуганным покупателям Мерлин знает что. Никаких особых альбомов для ценителей и томных, изнуренных горячим сексом Малфоев. Гарри вновь вспомнил, как тот всем телом растекался по постели, будто в нем не было ни единой кости.

Немедленно возникли определенные последствия. Гарри натянул одеяло повыше и вступил с самим собой в ожесточенный спор, доказывая, что просыпается в таком состоянии чуть ли не каждое утро, и Малфой здесь совершенно ни при чем.

— Гарри, ты встал? На завтрак опоздаем.

Рон бесцеремонно отдернул полог. Он уже оделся и выглядел отвратительно бодро и жизнерадостно. Как будто не он две недели назад намекал, что лучше залезет к дракону в пасть, чем вернется в школу.

— Встал, — буркнул Гарри, борясь с желанием задернуть полог обратно и одеться, не показываясь никому на глаза.

В Большом зале он сел спиной к Слизеринскому столу и за утренней болтовней наконец-то отвлекся. И только на Трансфигурации вспомнил, что весь восьмой курс занимается вместе.

Малфой прошел мимо, скользнув по нему безразличным взглядом, и сел в соседнем ряду. У Гарри будто бы расширилось поле зрения — он смотрел только вперед, но все равно видел, как Малфой листает учебник, разворачивает пергамент, поглаживает красивое орлиное перо.

Гарри отвел взгляд, наклонился к Рону и спросил, какую там страницу нужно открыть. Тот глянул недоуменно и только кивнул на доску. Там твердым почерком Макгонагалл была написана и тема, и номер страницы, и даже краткая инструкция. Но стоило Гарри взглянуть на доску, Малфой вновь попал в его поле зрения. Будто почувствовав чужой взгляд, он обернулся, глянул через плечо.

Совсем как на колдографии.

Только этот взгляд был пристальный и будто немного усталый. Словно Малфой хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, перестали на него пялиться. Гарри уткнулся в учебник, почему-то чувствуя себя виноватым. Он и смотрел-то искоса и всего пару минут. Что бы там у Малфоя ни случилось, к Гарри это не имеет никакого отношения. Вообще.

Вот только мутная, глухая тревога не отпускала. Да и порно-картинки тоже — Гарри в каждом жесте Малфоя видел непристойные намеки.

— Эй, Гарри, ты в норме? — Рон толкнул его в бок, и лишь тогда Гарри заметил, что белая мышь, которую предполагалось трансфигурировать в сосновую шишку, уже мутировала в странный клубок чешуйчатых щупалец.

— Да, — пробормотал Гарри. — Задумался просто.

Он качнул палочкой, чтобы вернуть мышь в исходное состояние. В соседнем ряду Малфой как раз взялся за свою палочку. Гарри подумал вдруг, что это ведь та самая — та, которую он сам сжимал не так давно.

Мышь перед ним издала придушенный писк и отрастила на щупальцах крошечные зубастые пасти.

Из класса Гарри вышел с кровоточащими пальцами, замотанными платком Гермионы. Он двинулся по коридору на следующий урок и едва не упал, когда Рон схватил его за плечо и резко развернул.

— Гарри, ты куда идешь?

— На следующий урок.

— Сейчас арифмантика у этих ботаников, а у нас с тобой окно.

Гарри обернулся и увидел, как Малфой сворачивает к лестнице на четвертый этаж. К кабинету арифмантики.

— Эй, ты еще со мной? — спросил Рон.

— Д-да, — промямлил Гарри и с силой потер лоб. — Не выспался просто.

— О нет, — Рон сощурился. — Только не говори, что у тебя болит шрам. Я не хочу начинать все заново!

Гарри уставился на него, как на говорящего мантикраба.

— Черт, нет! Нет, конечно, — торопливо повторил он. — Я просто плохо спал. Ничего больше, серьезно. Никаких Волдемортов в моей голове.

Только Драко Малфой, которому нравится, когда его кусают за загривок во время секса.

Драко Малфой, который снимается в порно.

Интересно, кто-то еще знает? Конечно, альбом стоил бешеных денег — ну еще бы! — и все же мог ведь кто-нибудь купить его.

— Окей, — сказал Рон. — Ты так не пугай. Слушай, я знаю, что тебе поможет. Пойдем к Хагриду!

Гарри только рассеянно кивнул.

На свежем воздухе ему действительно стало лучше. Они с Роном точили зубы о каменные кексы, обсуждали с Хагридом последние сплетни и уговаривали его пригласить мадам Максим на Рождество. Гарри забыл о своей новой, крайне неловкой проблеме. Ровно до того момента, как вошел в теплицу на Травологию. Малфой уже был там — натягивал рабочие перчатки. Подняв голову, он на секунду пригвоздил Гарри взглядом к стеклу, а потом прикрыл глаза. Призрачное сентябрьское солнце светило сквозь крышу теплицы, сквозь стебли ползучих лиан и листву, ложилось пятнами на макушку Малфоя, на его щеки и губы, и веки. От светлых ресниц пролегли длинные тени. Гарри замер на пороге теплицы, понял, что стоит как идиот, быстро зашел и чуть не своротил стол с керамическими горшками. Фиолетовые цветы возмущенно защелкали лепестками, а какой-то кактус обстрелял его иглами.

— Гарри, ты как? — спросил Рон. — Говорил тебе, не ешь ты эти кексы.

— Да нормально все, — прошипел Гарри, вытаскивая из руки длинные шипы. За один день он получил больше ран, чем за половину войны.

Если бы Гермиона видела это, он бы так легко не отделался, но, к счастью, она ушла куда-то вглубь теплицы за секатором, а когда вернулась, Гарри уже спрятал порезы под перчатками и даже придал лицу более разумное выражение. Главный секрет заключался в том, чтобы работать, уткнувшись в свой горшок — Гарри чувствовал, как единственный взгляд на Малфоя буквально понижает его интеллект до отрицательных величин. И то, что он больше не получил никаких ранений — не поцарапался о жесткие лепестки, не расшиб голову о полки с инструментами и даже не отхватил к чертям палец секатором, — было настоящим чудом.

Так он и дожил до вечера — не поднимая взгляда и стараясь обходить Малфоя по широкой дуге. В Гриффиндорской гостиной он наконец смог выдохнуть свободно и подумать. Если больше не открывать альбом, он через пару дней перестанет представлять при каждой встрече, как Малфой кончает. Но вряд ли забудет, что тот снимается в порно. Может, он чертов идеалист, но такой исход войны представлялся ему очень паршивым даже для человека с проигравшей стороны.

Конечно, он мог думать, что проблемы Малфоя — не его проблемы. Но не поверил бы, даже повторив миллион раз. В какой-то мере Гарри отвечал за все это. Разумеется, он не испытывал стыда за победу и все же ему не нравились такие последствия его собственных действий. А еще — он и себе-то не мог объяснить это смутное чувство — Гарри ощущал, что после случившегося в Выручай-комнате в какой-то мере несет за Малфоя ответственность.

Так и не придумав, что теперь делать и делать ли вообще, Гарри упал в кресло рядом с Роном. Тот страдал над эссе по Зельеварению и, судя по яростному шелесту страниц, не мог даже сориентироваться в оглавлении книги.

— Как думаешь, в каком разделе можно найти применение омелы во время эпидемий? — спросил он. — «Зависимость состава зелий от фазы луны» или «Смертельные болезни и как избежать заражения проклятием»?

— Спроси у Невилла, — посоветовал Гарри. — А почему Гермиона тебе не помогает? Где она вообще?

— С Малфоем. — Рон скривился, будто глотнул Оборотного зелья.

Отлично. Как будто в его жизни было мало Драко Малфоя.

— Что? — переспросил он, лелея смутную надежду, что ослышался. — Что она делает с Малфоем?

— Ведет душеспасительные беседы, насколько я знаю, — мрачно ответил Рон. — Кажется, она полагает, что ему нужна помощь, представляешь?

«И ты даже не представляешь, насколько она права», — мысленно ответил Гарри, но вслух произнес лишь:

— Бред какой-то.

— Не вздумай ей это сказать, а то она и с тобой проведет душеспасительную беседу, — предупредил Рон. — Я пробовал ее отговорить, так она чуть не утащила меня с собой. И, знаешь, мне впервые в жизни жалко Малфоя.

— Да он же и так жизнью обиженный! — совершенно искренне ужаснулся Гарри. — По-моему, это просто жестоко.

— Это я ей тоже сказал, — Рон фыркнул. — Она потом полдня на меня дулась.

То, что Гермиона подалась в психологи-волонтеры, было странно даже для нее, но, в какой-то мере, на руку Гарри. По крайней мере, он сможет выяснить, что творится с Малфоем, не рассказывая о случайно купленной порнушке.

Гермиона появилась, когда Рон, не без помощи Невилла, дописал эссе. Как будто специально ждала у портрета. Она села на подлокотник кресла Рона и осмотрела гостиную с видом победоносного полководца. Ей явно не терпелось что-то рассказать.

— Что, Малфой сдался на твою милость? — спросил Рон.

— Вообще-то, весь восьмой курс Слизерина, — довольно ответила Гермиона. — Поначалу Драко воспринял мою идею в штыки, но я рада, что он поменял мнение и убедил своих однокурсников присоединиться к нам. Сегодня у нас была первая встреча.

— Ты что, организовала Попечительскую Ассоциацию Декриминализации Ложно Арестованных? — Рон увернулся от тычка в плечо и продолжил: — Серьезно, Гермиона, тебе не приходило в голову, что он просто отвлекает твое внимание от себя?

— Ничего подобного, он серьезно проникся моей идеей, — отрезала Гермиона. — И я ничего не организовывала, я только пытаюсь им помочь снова влиться в общество.

— А жаль, — Рон ухмыльнулся, — Малфой отлично смотрелся бы со значком ПАДЛА на груди.

На этот раз ему не удалось спастись, Гермиона настигла его, как неумолимый рок, и отвесила затрещину.

— Вспомни, зачем мы здесь, Рон, — потребовала она. — Дружба между факультетами — залог будущего здорового магического общества.

— А я думал, нам надо образование закончить, — пробурчал Рон.

— Восхитительно знать, что ты наконец взялся за ум и осознаешь ценность полноценного магического образования, — заявила Гермиона. — Признаться, твои разговоры о драконьем заповеднике внушили мне некоторую тревогу…

Гарри покосился на Рона. Не мог же он быть таким идиотом, чтобы говорить об этом с Гермионой? Тот только пожал плечами с глупым и виноватым видом.

— Если так беспокоишься за мое образование, лучше бы помогла с эссе.

— Но ты ведь и сам справился, верно? — Гермиона пробежала взглядом по свитку. — Вполне удобоваримо. Если бы я вмешалась, лишила бы тебя удовольствия самому проделать все необходимые изыскания. А теперь, раз вы все сделали без меня, я иду спать.

И раньше, чем Гарри успел вмешаться или что-то спросить, она взбежала по лестнице и исчезла в спальне для девочек.

— Я… — сказал он, проводив Гермиону взглядом. — Я тоже, наверное, пойду. — И прибавил, словно извиняясь: — Не выспался.

Рон только махнул рукой.

В спальне, к счастью, оказалось пусто, и Гарри торопливо огородился пологом и забрался под одеяло. В бок тут же уперся угол проклятого альбома, который он упрятал под матрас.

Он не будет его открывать. Он ведь так решил. Хватит с него одного дня безумия и эротических фантазий наяву.

Гарри вытащил альбом, чтобы убрать его в чемодан, подумал, что он на удивление тяжелый для пустого переплета. На обратной стороне обложки не было никаких надписей, ни эмблемы издательства, ничего такого. А ведь внутри могли значиться хоть какие-то выходные данные. Вчера Гарри так засмотрелся на колдографию, что даже не обратил внимания, есть ли там какой-то текст. Возможно, если узнать, что за издательство сделало запись, это что-нибудь прояснит. Или как-то поможет разобраться со всей этой ситуацией.

Гарри осторожно приподнял обложку — только заглянуть на левый форзац — и замер. Потому что Малфой в этот раз смотрел прямо на него. Его лицо освещало солнце, почти как днем в теплице, и взгляд у него был такой же неуловимо усталый и в то же время — просительный. Коротко улыбнувшись, Малфой провел рукой по животу, по груди, по шее, и черная ткань перчатки казалась еще темнее на фоне белой кожи. Это были не потертые рабочие перчатки, нет. Они обхватывали руки Малфоя, как вторая кожа, и когда он поднес пальцы ко рту и прихватил ткань зубами, ему, похоже, пришлось постараться, чтобы стянуть перчатку. Белая кожа обнажалась медленно, по миллиметру, а Малфой неотрывно смотрел на Гарри поверх ладони, и это было одно из самых горячих и неприличных зрелищ в его жизни.

Альбом показывал другой порнофильм, и порно в нем не было, но Гарри накрыло жаркой волной возбуждения еще быстрее, чем вчера. Малфой расправился с одной перчаткой и принялся за вторую. Прикусывал черную ткань и тянул, палец за пальцем, и смотрел прямо на Гарри. На самом деле, наверное, в камеру, но сейчас — на Гарри. Сняв вторую перчатку, он застыл, как будто ожидая, когда ему скажут, что делать дальше. Провел пальцем по губам, взъерошил волосы — ему удивительно шло вот так, растрепанным, словно только что проснулся. Или недавно долго и хорошо трахался. Малфой усмехнулся, погладил свой живот и скользнул рукой ниже.

Гарри захлопнул альбом. Он так и не посмотрел на форзац, зато выяснил, что в альбоме был не один порнофильм. Целая чертова подборка чертовой порнухи с чертовым Малфоем. Кажется, этот альбом стоил даже слишком дешево.

А Гарри так и не посмотрел, кто же его издал. Стоило открыть, взгляд так и прилип к Малфою. Да и у кого бы не прилип, когда тот вытворял такое? Просто Гарри совершенно не был готов к тому, что увидит под обложкой.

Но теперь-то он готов.

Пожалуй, если сосредоточиться, он сможет вообще не смотреть на Малфоя. Гарри вдохнул и медленно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Потом еще раз. Стоящий член ныл, головка терлась о ткань, и Гарри как никогда хотелось запустить руку в штаны.

Для уверенности он выдохнул еще разок и снова открыл альбом.

Малфой улыбнулся, будто поджидал его, и облизал пальцы. Медленными дразнящими движениями провел по груди, коснулся соска. Гарри заметил, как Малфой вздрогнул, то ли от холода, то ли от слишком острого ощущения. Рот наполнился густой солоноватой слюной, и Гарри несколько раз сглотнул. Кажется, у Малфоя очень-очень чувствительные соски, потому что, когда он слегка сжал пальцы, его член дернулся. Гарри следил, как капля смазки наливается в отверстии и стекает вниз вдоль уздечки.

Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Малфой обхватил член и провел вверх-вниз, растирая смазку. Большим пальцем он обвел головку, темно-красную, глянцево блестящую, потом прошелся вдоль уздечки, едва касаясь подушечками. Гарри снова сглотнул.

Ладно. Ведьма в магазине была права. Похоже, он гей.

Определенно гей.

Малфой тяжело выдыхал приоткрытым ртом, и Гарри поймал себя на том, что дышит так же. Слюна на альбом не капает — и то хорошо. Он наклонился ниже, чтобы получше разглядеть происходящее, а Малфой тем временем выгнулся и слегка раздвинул ноги, демонстрируя себя. Жмурясь от удовольствия, он одним глазом исподтишка словно бы наблюдал за реакцией зрителей. Чертов эксгибиционист.

Гарри откинулся на подушку, перехватил альбом поудобнее и сжал свой член через пижамные штаны. Сил терпеть уже не было, и стесняться тоже. Не перед Малфоем, во всяком случае. Тот дрочил с явным удовольствием, медленно, демонстративно и без единого намека на скромность. То и дело ладонь опускалась ниже, чтобы погладить мошонку, и тогда Гарри видел розовый плотно сжатый анус и вспоминал, как в другой записи его растягивал член, и как Малфой сам подавался назад, насаживаясь еще плотнее.

Пальцы оставляли на коже влажные следы — Гарри подумал вдруг о том Легкоскользящем Эликсире, который так настойчиво советовала ведьма в магазине. Бедра и живот Малфоя уже блестели, будто намасленные. Гарри даже пожалел, что все-таки не купил флакон-другой, но эту мимолетную мысль смело, когда Малфой сильнее раздвинул ноги, скользнул рукой еще дальше, обвел сжатые мышцы, надавил. Кончики пальцев слегка проникали внутрь, еще не входя, скорее намекая и дразня.

Гарри дернул резинку штанов, стянул трусы на бедра и обхватил член, прикусив язык, чтобы не застонать. Легче не стало, наоборот — словно бы голод разросся, проел дыру в груди, и запись порно в альбоме не могла ее заполнить. А Малфой будто издевался — водил кончиками пальцев по бедрам, мошонке и все смотрел прямо на Гарри. Как будто железный. Как будто не страшно ему ничего. Гарри-то уже трясло, хотя он всего лишь наблюдал, а Малфой, наверное, мог бы так часами валяться. Только раскраснелся слегка, и глаза потемнели. И смотрел он теперь этими потемневшими глазами по-другому — тяжело, внимательно. Жадно.

Почти не отрываясь.

А Гарри не мог не то что глаза закрыть — даже моргнуть. Так и пялился, как дурак, следил за каждым движением. Когда Малфой снова погладил себя между ягодиц и все-таки протолкнул внутрь кончики пальцев, Гарри едва не кончил на месте. Он бы и кончил, но сбился с ритма, застыл, сжимая член, и только смотрел, как Малфой растягивает себя.

Он медленно проталкивал внутрь два пальца, разводил их и вытаскивал. И опять. И еще раз. И все так же медленно, и каждый раз вздрагивал всем телом. Обводил большим пальцем покрасневшую кожу вокруг входа, потом нажал им под мошонкой и выгнулся, закатив глаза. Член его качнулся, коснувшись живота и оставив на коже пятнышко смазки.

Другой рукой Малфой погладил свои губы, глядя прямо на Гарри, и втянул в рот указательный палец. У Гарри закололо губы, захотелось поцеловать его, почувствовать хоть немного этого жара, который словно бы волнами лился из колдографии. Даже воздух вокруг Малфоя колыхался, рябил, скрадывая движения. В этой размытой пелене казалось, будто он весь дрожит и скользит по кровати всем телом, проталкивая пальцы все глубже с каждым разом. А может, и не казалось. Гарри никогда не видел, чтобы кого-то вот так трясло, от макушки до пяток. Иногда Малфой сбивался с ритма, замирал, но и тогда все его мышцы подрагивали, будто под кожей извивался клубок разъяренных змей.

Гарри на миг представил, каково было бы заняться сексом с Малфоем.

Ужасно.

Восхитительно.

Даже смотреть на него было невыносимо. Он уже не растягивал, по настоящему трахал себя пальцами, и Гарри жалел, что ничего не слышит: ни влажных звуков проникновения, ни стонов Малфоя. Его член то и дело вздрагивал, роняя тонкие ниточки спермы, но оргазм все не заканчивался. Гарри даже не знал, что такое возможно. Малфой вдруг приподнял голову, пьяно и почти растерянно посмотрел на Гарри, будто искал его взглядом, не кого-то другого, не камеру — именно его, Гарри Поттера.

Этого хватило, чтобы Гарри накрыло невыносимо долгим, выворачивающим оргазмом. Он закусил кулак, чтобы не кричать, и все равно не был уверен, что его никто не слышал. Сам он не слышал ничего, не чувствовал боли — его затянуло в расширенные зрачки Малфоя.

У него были большие, очень большие проблемы, и с некоторыми он не разберется никогда. Он испытал самый сильный в своей жизни оргазм, дроча под порно с Драко Малфоем, и ему придется как-то с этим жить.

Он даже сумел убедить себя, что назавтра просто забудет все это, словно ничего и не было, но уже к обеду понял, что голове своей не хозяин. Раньше Гарри думал, что Хогвартс огромен, но теперь он знал — чертовски тесен. Провести хоть пару часов, ни разу не встретив Малфоя, оказалось попросту непосильной задачей.

Мало того, что на всех занятиях его раздражающе светлая макушка маячила где-то перед носом, они сталкивались в коридорах и в библиотеке, во дворе, когда Гарри бежал к теплицам. И хотя он опаздывал, потом приходилось еще несколько минут стоять в укромной нише и восстанавливать дыхание. Малфой всегда садился в Большом зале точно напротив, будто издевался, и Гарри, едва приступив к еде, тут же терял аппетит.

Он поклялся себе, что больше не откроет проклятый альбом, и выдержал ровно один вечер, да и то лишь потому, что писал эссе чуть ли не до полуночи, и, вернувшись в спальню, тут же заснул.

Ему все равно приснился Малфой, на этот раз — в душе в квиддичной раздевалке. Он стоял в форме под потоками воды, струйки стекали у него по щекам, капало с носа, а он ухмылялся так, будто вызывал Гарри на дуэль. Гарри знал, что проиграет.

Он хотел расспросить Гермиону, что творится с Малфоем, и даже предлог не нужно было выдумывать — все говорили о ее слизеринском кружке. Особенно часто говорил об этом Рон — всякий раз, когда Гермиона в очередной раз пропадала с Малфоем в лаборатории для научных проектов или раздавала слизеринцам пачки очередной психологической макулатуры. Однажды Гарри даже видел, как она с помощью несложного заклинания размножила маггловскую книжку про маленького жирафика, который никак не мог подружиться с другими зверятами, и по-настоящему посочувствовал Малфою.

И все же Гарри почти ничего не выяснил. Рон знал немного: что вроде бы Малфой решил специализироваться в артефакторике, и для этого будет сдавать Зелья и Чары по углубленной программе, что Гермиона помогает ему с Арифмантикой — тоже вроде бы, а еще, что с начала учебного года он выглядит подавленным, и Гермиону это беспокоит.

А Рона беспокоило, что его девушка проводит слишком много времени с Малфоем. И как-то во время завтрака, сверля его взглядом через стол, Рон процедил:

— Во сколько ты вчера вернулась, Гермиона?

— В девять. Или в десять, не помню, — рассеянно сказала она, просматривая «Пророк». — А в чем дело, мамочка?

— Ты опять была с ним, да?

Гермиона отложила газету и нахмурилась.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что вчера я встречалась со слизеринцами. Я приглашала тебя утром. И позавчера, и поза-позавчера.

— У меня нет времени на такую ерунду! И я не понимаю, откуда оно у тебя. И зачем ты вообще этим занимаешься, как будто у тебя нет нормальных друзей.

— Рон, — у Гермионы загорелись глаза, и Гарри понял, что сейчас будет лекция и, судя по всему, уже не первая, — нам с этими людьми потом жить в одном обществе, может быть, даже вместе работать. Я налаживаю контакты ради нашего будущего.

— Ты говоришь, как Перси, — буркнул Рон.

— Между прочим, в этом он прав. Если мы хотим жить в мире, придется приложить какие-то усилия. И они действительно очень интересные люди, ты просто не представляешь, сколько Драко знает об артефактах!

Рон громко фыркнул и яростно вонзил вилку в сосиску, глядя на Малфоя. Тот на них не смотрел и вяло ковырялся в своей тарелке. Он и правда казался подавленным, но поначалу Гарри списывал это на последствия войны. За спинами слизеринцев недобро шептались, показывали на них пальцами и устраивали мелкие пакости, несмотря на то, что Макгонагалл в начале года едва ли не угрожала за такое отчислением. Да и сложно удержаться от злых шуток, когда Пивз полностью обновил свой репертуар и постоянно распевал куплеты о трусливых змеенышах-неудачниках.

— Представляю, все я представляю, — заметил Рон. — Наверняка собирается наделать хоркруксов. Или еще какой-нибудь дряни вроде них.

— Рон, — голос у Гермины сделался опасно ровным. Кажется, Рон все-таки перешел границу.

— Гермиона, — подал голос Гарри, — он просто ревнует.

— Глупости, — резко ответила Гермиона, но щеки ее порозовели, а голос смягчился. — Мы просто занимаемся вместе, и Рон мог бы сам все увидеть, если бы пришел.

— Дело не в этом, — пробурчал Рон, тоже как будто смягчившись. — Не хочу я с Малфоем ничем заниматься! Просто мне кажется иногда, что ты с ним… с ними, — он махнул вилкой, на которую была насажена искусанная сосиска, в сторону слизеринского стола, — проводишь больше времени, чем со мной.

Отлично. Вот теперь лезть в их разговор и спрашивать что-то о Малфое было бы действительно глупо. К тому же, очевидно, у Гермионы был один ответ на все вопросы: приходи и посмотри сам. Гарри не хотел таскаться в слизеринский кружок и наводить мосты, он вообще не хотел видеть Малфоя лишний раз.

Он успокоил себя мыслью, что деятельная Гермиона со всем разберется, если у Малфоя проблемы. А может, это не проблема, а, например, хобби у него такое. И он на самом деле получает такое удовольствие, как кажется.

Гарри поднял голову и коротко глянул на слизеринский стол. Малфой как раз что-то говорил Панси Паркинсон и улыбался. Не ухмылялся, улыбался по-настоящему, мягко, открыто. Гарри никогда не видел у него такого выражения. Признаться, раньше он и не приглядывался особо к тому, как он общается с другими слизеринцами, как ест, аккуратно нарезая еду на маленькие кусочки, как прижимается губами к краю кубка. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Малфой повернулся и посмотрел прямо на него. Ему не пришлось даже искать Гарри глазами, словно точно знал, что он именно там.

Наверное, надо дружески улыбнуться, подумал Гарри, и с грохотом уронил вилку. Малфой приподнял бровь и снова стал самим собой — привычным засранцем, не упускающим возможности поиздеваться над Гарри.

Нет, он никогда не сможет спросить Малфоя, что у него случилось. Да никто просто не поверит, что он беспокоится, Гарри и сам-то в это не верил. Это все его дурацкая привычка лезть, куда не просят, и комплекс героя, как его называла Гермиона. Возвращаясь в Хогвартс, он надеялся провести здесь хотя бы один спокойный год без смертельных опасностей и расследований. И он не будет опять выяснять, чем занимается Драко Малфой.

Отодвинув почти полную тарелку, Гарри поднялся из-за стола, невнятно попрощался с Роном и Гермионой и ушел из Большого зала. Кажется, они посмотрели на него обеспокоенно, но разбираться с этим сейчас и объяснять что-то было выше его сил.

Тем же вечером он сдался и вытащил альбом из-под матраса. Малфой на колдографиях был так же хорош, и Гарри все так же остро реагировал на него, но даже очередной оглушительный оргазм не спас его от мучительно жарких снов.

К концу недели он так вымотался, что подумывал даже взять в Больничном крыле пузырек Сна-без-сновидений. Наверняка мадам Помфри не откажет ему. Он уже утвердился в той мысли, когда на большой перемене к нему подсела Гермиона.

— Гарри, — сказала она своим самым опасным голосом, твердым, как бетонная стена, — нам надо поговорить.

Давно он этого не слышал, а страшно стало, как и прежде.

— Говори, — сказал он со вздохом. Что бы она ни задумала, лучше разобраться сразу — быстро, как сорвать пластырь.

— У тебя опять кошмары? — спросила она. — Рон говорит, ты плохо спишь, и, честно говоря, выглядишь ты немного больным.

— А что именно говорит Рон? — осторожно уточнил Гарри.

— Ты ворочаешься и стонешь. У тебя же не болит… ну, шрам?

Гарри бессильно закрыл лицо руками. Наверное, даже если бы он начал звать во сне Драко Малфоя, друзья решили бы, что его мучают кошмары о войне.

— Ну почему все думают, что у меня непременно должен болеть шрам? Ничего у меня не болит, правда, — ответил он. — Разве что голова немного. Но это просто потому, что я не выспался.

— Значит, тебе все-таки снится что-то неприятное? — допытывалась Гермиона.

— Эээ… ну, эээ, — протянул Гарри и наконец признался: — Да, кое-что снится…

Гермиона продолжала выжидательно смотреть на него. Гарри тоскливо уставился в окно в поисках пути к спасению.

— Это, ну, — он запнулся, стараясь сформулировать как можно уклончивей, — немного личное. Я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал…

— Настолько страшно?

— Ты не представляешь! — быстро и чистосердечно ответил Гарри. — Да Рона вообще удар хватил бы, если бы он такое увидел.

Гермиона накрыла его руку своей и сжала.

 

— Ох, Гарри, — сказала она. — Тебе нужно отвлечься. Заняться чем-нибудь новым, как я, например.

Она уверенно сворачивала разговор на свой слизеринский кружок. Рон так и не поддался на ее уговоры присоединиться, и теперь она, значит, решила взяться за Гарри.

— Извини, но мне сейчас не хочется общаться со слизеринцами, — честно сказал Гарри. — Не самое подходящее время.

Регулярные встречи с Малфоем точно не улучшат его состояния.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Конечно… Слизеринцы. Я и не подумала.

Гарри не придумал ничего лучше, как удрученно покивать. Все равно без подробных объяснений ему не убедить Гермиону, что снятся ему вовсе не подземелья поместья Малфоев.

— Но ты все-таки подумай, — сказала Гермиона, — может, тебе станет лучше, если пообщаешься с ними.

Гарри честно подумал. Только сегодня утром он пропустил исчезающую ступеньку, когда Малфой проходил мимо. А на Зельеварении засмотрелся, как он толчет крылья златоглазки, как сжимает длинными пальцами пестик, вспомнил вчерашний порнофильм и едва не утопил в котле собственную палочку.

Нет, слизеринский кружок не пойдет ему на пользу. Скорее уж, он умрет в результате самого нелепого несчастного случая в истории Хогвартса.

— Да, обязательно подумаю, — сказал он. — Спасибо, Гермиона.

Но Гарри даже не вспоминал о своем обещании, пока снова не столкнулся с Малфоем, когда они поднимались на Астрономическую башню. Гарри как раз зевал до хруста в челюсти и мечтал только о том, чтобы вернуться в спальню и завалиться спать. Малфой обогнал его на лестнице, скользнул мимо, как призрак, обдав незнакомым терпким запахом. Показалось, на миг глянул искоса и тут же отвернулся, прибавил скорости.

Гарри уставился ему в затылок и едва не споткнулся. Тут же в памяти всплыла напряженная мокрая спина с колдографии, спутанные светлые волосы над покрасневшей шеей. И отпечатки зубов. Правда ли Малфою нравится, когда ему кусают шею и плечи?

Лестница вдруг взбрыкнула под ногами, заворочалась, как разбуженный зверь, и двинулась вдоль стены. Цепляясь за перила, Гарри поднялся до верхней ступеньки и остановился рядом с Малфоем.

Лестница мучительно медленно поворачивалась. Они стояли. Гарри понял, что взорвется, если сейчас что-нибудь не скажет, и если скажет — все равно взорвется, только уже от стыда. Малфой стоял неподвижно, сложив руки на груди и уставившись вперед. Гарри переступил на месте, будто это могло заставить лестницу двигаться быстрее.

Переступил еще раз.

Малфой покосился на него — Гарри почувствовал его взгляд всей кожей.

— Долго она сегодня, — сказал он и дернул рукой куда-то вперед, показывая, что имеет в виду лестницу.

Малфой, уставился на него так, будто с ним заговорила сова. Оглядел его с ног до головы, а затем неожиданно улыбнулся краем рта.

— А тебе что, приспичило? — весело спросил он.

Гарри ощутил прилив испепеляющего жара, торопливо помотал головой и снова переступил на месте. Малфой улыбнулся еще шире — кажется, он получал удовольствие от неловкости Гарри.

— Я… — Гарри сглотнул сухим горлом и попробовал все-таки сказать то, что мучило его вторую неделю. — Малфой, я хочу спросить…

Он не мог это выговорить, просто не мог. «Малфой, зачем ты снимаешься в порно?» — это даже в мыслях звучало ужасно. Когда Гарри задумывался, как будет объяснять, откуда об этом знает, ему казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание. Он закусил губу.

— Туалет вон там, — сказал Малфой и указал рукой влево по коридору. Лестница как раз скользила к проему третьего этажа.

— Да не нужен мне туалет! Я о другом хотел спросить… — Гарри снова замолчал, пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь нормальный вопрос, чтобы закончить дурацкий разговор.

— У нас сейчас Астрономия, — подсказал Малфой. — Если ты еще не понял по времени суток.

— Спасибо, — ответил Гарри уже твердо, — я в курсе. А тебе обязательно быть таким невыносимым придурком? — спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, быстро зашагал прочь по коридору.

Конечно, Малфой не окликнул его. Даже никакой гадости в спину не сказал.

Заворачивая за угол, Гарри заметил, что он все так же стоял на лестнице. Он больше не улыбался.

На астрономии Гарри едва не грохнул телескоп, когда устанавливал его, глядя на дверь. Гадал, придет Малфой или нет, и в каком настроении он будет. Бессмысленный короткий разговор все не шел из головы, Гарри был уверен, что испортил что-то. Обычно Малфой портил все своей язвительностью и оскорблениями, а теперь вдруг Гарри оказался на его месте. И чувствовал себя препаршиво.

— Гарри, ты в порядке? — шепнула Гермиона. — Ты какой-то совсем рассеянный.

— Не выспался, — машинально ответил он. Отличную отмазку подказал ему Рон, хоть какая-то польза от его стремления рассказывать Гермионе абсолютно все.

Малфой, хмурый и задумчивый, вошел в класс последним.

— Странно, обычно Малфой не опаздывает, — произнесла Гермиона тихо. — По-моему, он выглядит расстроенным.

Гарри хотел было возмутиться и сообщить, что в своем расстройстве он виноват сам. Но глянул на нее, а потом — на Малфоя, который никак не мог справиться со своим телескопом, и передумал.

— А по-моему, как обычно.

«О, все дело в том, что я хотел спросить, почему порнушка с ним в главной роли — самое горячее, что я видел в жизни. Но он повел себя как мудак, потом я повел себя как мудак и все испортил», — не то, что следовало озвучивать, да к тому же все это куда больше говорило о Гарри, чем о дурном настроении Малфоя.

Гарри приник к телескопу и принялся высматривать Сатурн. Судя по звездным картам, в это время года искать его следовало возле созвездия Льва. Как назло, Гарри не видел на небе ни Льва, ни Сатурна. Он даже готов был поверить, что это происки темной магии, однако Гермиона уже не только нашла Сатурн, но и зарисовала его путь на своей карте, а теперь высчитывала точку перигея.

Закончив, она снова посмотрела на Гарри и вздохнула.

— Послушай, Гарри, — сказала она, и в рейтинге самых ужасных первых реплик это было чуть-чуть лучше, чем «нам надо поговорить». Почти на одном уровне с «Рон мне все рассказал». — Я очень рада, что ты последовал моему совету и попробовал найти общий язык с Драко. Было здорово видеть, что вы… ну, просто разговариваете.

— Ты видела, как мы разговариваем? — Гарри уставился на нее.

— Конечно. Я на той же лестнице стояла. Ты что, меня не заметил?

Куда уж ему, он с движущейся лестницы едва не шагнул, когда сбегал от Малфоя. Да за ними могла венгерская хвосторога сидеть, и он бы не увидел.

И лучше бы это была хвосторога, ведь то, что Гермиона поймала его на общении с Малфоем — это плохо. Очень плохо.

— Я сегодня такой рассеянный. — Гарри выдавил жалкую улыбку. — Это неважно. Все равно нормального разговора не получилось.

Гермиона ободряюще улыбнулась — настолько тепло и сердечно, будто Гарри умирал от неизлечимой болезни. С такой улыбкой она загоняла людей в угол и заставляла делать что-нибудь ужасное — писать эссе по Истории магии, например.

— Да, это я заметила. Но ты же попытался. Драко… он не очень открытый, понимаешь. Тебе просто надо дать ему немного времени.

— Да я не… — начал Гарри и запнулся, не зная, как закончить. Не хочет говорить с Малфоем? Это очевидное вранье Гермиона сразу раскусит, у нее на лице уже появилось выражение «я все про тебя знаю». И выражение это было настолько пронзительным, что Гарри на миг даже покрылся холодным потом от мысли: а вдруг она и правда знает — все?

— Перед уроком не очень-то разговоришься, — продолжила она. — Приходи на нашу встречу, тебе понравится! И, знаешь… им это надо.

— Чего надо? — удивился Гарри. — Смотреть, как я пью чай и пытаюсь не цапаться с Малфоем? Слушай, если ты решила подзаработать и продавать билеты на этот цирк, хотя бы поделись прибылью.

— Им надо знать, что ты не винишь их.

Профессор Синистра, проверявшая, как идет работа у учеников, подошла к Дину и принялась что-то ему объяснять. Гарри уткнулся в свой телескоп, повернул его и сразу увидел Сатурн.

Слизеринцы жаждут его прощения, надо же. Наверняка Гермиона сама это придумала, как домовиков, грезящих о свободе. Гарри не собирался, конечно, мстить той же Паркинсон, которая пыталась сдать его Волдеморту, но и забыть об этом не сможет. И, пожалуй, Паркинсон достаточно умна, чтобы это понимать.

Гарри поглядел туда, где расположились слизеринцы. Их было немного — меньше, чем учеников других факультетов. Кое-кто, конечно, сдал ТРИТОН без дополнительной подготовки, почти экстерном. Но большинство предпочли просто не возвращаться в Хогвартс.

— Лицемерные трусы, — буркнул Рон, тоже посмотрев на них. — Отсиделись в сторонке, а теперь к победителям подлизываются.

— Им было так же страшно, как нам, — сказал Гарри. — Я их не оправдываю. Но понимаю, почему они так поступали..

— Гарри, — Рон страдальчески закатил глаза, — ты только что подписался на чаепитие со слизеринцами. Поздравляю, друг, ты тряпка.

Гарри взглянул на Драко Малфоя и вдруг столкнулся с ним взглядом — тот смотрел прямо на него. Это длилось всего секунду, но у Гарри перехватило горло, туго, горячо, и он никак не мог выдохнуть даже после того, как Малфой отвернулся.

—Чай так чай, — сказал Гарри и сам удивился, насколько ровно прозвучал голос. Сердце колотилось прямо между ключиц, и он всерьез опасался, что его стошнит.

— Вот и замечательно, — сказала Гермиона и сложила свою карту. — Я скажу им.

Рон за ее спиной изобразил рвотные спазмы, но Гарри не нашел в себе сил улыбнуться. То, что случилось сейчас, было очень далеко от «я просто спрошу, все ли у него в порядке». Бесконечно далеко.

К концу занятия у Гарри уже болела шея из-за того, что он постоянно оглядывался на Малфоя. Проверял, не смотрит ли тот на него. Малфой не смотрел, и это почему-то ужасно раздражало. И то, что Гарри это волновало, раздражало тоже.

Когда он добрался наконец до кровати, спать уже не хотелось. Гарри ворочался в постели и то придумывал остроумные ответы Малфою, то представлял душеспасительные разговоры с ним.

Определенно хуже всего было то, что Гарри вообще размышлял о Малфое. Не о той возбуждающей картинке с колдографии, нет, о том живом и настоящем Малфое, который ходил по коридорам, сидел на Чарах в соседнем ряду, беззлобно подшучивал над ним и расстроился из-за того, что Гарри на него рявкнул.

Или же он просто наткнулся на Пивза и выслушал очередную противную песенку, а Гарри вслед за Гермионой решил, что его мнение что-то значит. Малфою всегда было плевать, что Гарри о нем думает, и он старался донести это до всех, особенно до самого Гарри. С чего бы ему вдруг меняться.

И зря Гарри так зациклился на этом дурацком разговоре. Как будто раньше все их разговоры не звучали так же. Как будто Гарри было не плевать.

Он всего лишь мастурбировал пару раз — ну ладно, много раз! — на красивые колдографии в альбоме. И будь на них не Драко Малфой, а любой другой красивый парень, Гарри возбудился бы точно так же, в конце концов, он молодой волшебник, полный сил и, скажем так, нерастраченного пыла, к тому же, наконец достаточно взрослый, чтобы покупать подобные журналы.

И он может просто подрочить, не переходя на личности!

Гарри вытащил альбом и решительно распахнул его. Драко Малфой подмигнул ему и улыбнулся, будто давно его ждал. Облизал губы, но не демонстративно, а как будто почти неосознанно, и Гарри тут же весь окаменел, под пологом сделалось душно и жарко. Он наклонился ниже, подсвечивая колдографию палочкой, и Малфой подался ему навстречу. Наверное, он наклонялся к тому, кто стоял за камерой, но Гарри на миг показалось, что он словно бы хочет выскользнуть за пределы страницы.

В кадре появилась чья-то рука, коснулась щеки Малфоя. Тот немного откинул голову, мышцы и кадык на открытой шее проступили четче, и тут же стало видно, что у Малфоя сбилось дыхание. Неизвестный за камерой провел пальцами по его подбородку, надавил большим на губы. «Наверное, еще влажные», — мысль едва пробилась сквозь лихорадочное сердцебиение, которое отдавалось в голове, как в пустом зале.

Малфой сглотнул — кадык отчетливо скользнул вверх-вниз под кожей — и обхватил палец губами. Он не закрыл глаза, смотрел на Гарри, не отрываясь, и подался вперед, втянул палец глубже. Это было горячее всего порно, что альбом до сих пор показывал — Малфой тяжело дышал, зрачки у него расплылись на всю радужку. И Гарри вдруг вспомнил его взгляд сегодня на лестнице. Чуть растерянный, нечеткий, словно Малфой не мог смотреть на него прямо. И зрачки у него были почти такие же, огромные и непроглядно черные, с тонким ободком светлой радужки вокруг.

Гарри помассировал лоб, будто мог стереть лишние мысли, изгнать их из своей головы. Он собирался просто наслаждаться картинкой, без всей этой чуши о том, как Драко Малфой выглядел вживую.

Охренительно.

Охренительно выглядел. Застегнутый на все пуговицы, глядящий на Гарри лишь искоса, тайком, не слишком-то разговорчивый теперь, когда им нечего стало делить, он как-то хитро сочетался с этими развратными колдографиями, смешивая две личности в совершенно сногсшибательный коктейль.

Не зная, как относиться к этой мысли, Гарри просто продолжал смотреть. Малфой приоткрыл рот, и Гарри приоткрыл тоже — он даже дышал через силу.

Ракурс сменился, и мужчина снова появился в кадре, но только ниже пояса. Малфой провел кончиками пальцев по его животу, обхватил член и коротко лизнул головку. Член дернулся, будто мужчина был возбужден до крайности — как и Гарри. Он не решался не то что прикоснуться к себе — даже двигаться. Казалось, стоит чуть пошевелиться, и он тут же кончит.

Он не мог даже представлять, как язык Малфоя коснулся бы его собственного члена. Воображение отключилось напрочь, все мысли застопорились, как под петрификусом, и в голове царила блаженная гулкая пустота.

Гарри следил, как Малфой обводит головку языком, лижет короткими дразнящими движениями и тут же отстраняется, улыбается, поглядывает насмешливо. Казалось, он знал, что делает и как выглядит, знал, как хорош в этот момент. Мужчина провел по его затылку, взъерошил волосы, растрепал их так, что спутанные пряди упали на глаза. Малфой досадливо дернул головой, и этот простой обыденный жест, совершенно не сексуальный, не показной, вызвал у Гарри странный спазм в груди.

Он коснулся альбома, стиснул его холодный, окованный металлом уголок. Кончики пальцев зудели от желания коснуться Малфоя, отвести волосы с его лба. Он провел рукой по колдографии, очертил большим пальцем скулу Малфоя. Тот будто почувствовал — посмотрел в камеру и убрал челку с глаз. Наверное, просто-напросто так велел оператор, но Гарри все равно вздрогнул от тяжелого пристального взгляда. Чудилось в нем не узнавание даже — обещание.

Черт, где бы ни снимался Малфой, гонорары у него должны быть баснословные. Он не просто заставлял хотеть себя, нет, он выглядел так, словно хочет именно тебя, здесь и сейчас.

Все так же не отрывая взгляда, Малфой обхватил губами член и медленно склонил голову. Так медленно… Гарри трясло, будто это его пытали нарочито неторопливой лаской. Не выдержав, он все-таки сжал член сквозь штаны. И Малфой тут же насадился ртом на член, глубоко, почти до основания. Гарри видел, как дернулся его кадык — он сглатывал, и это должно быть чертовски приятно, когда горло туго сжимает головку.

Он стиснул свою пальцами, и замена, конечно, вышла так себе, но Гарри все же застонал. Ладонь скользила по члену механически, будто сама собой, будто Гарри почти не управлял ее движением. Он сгорбился, склонился к альбому, где Малфой двигался так же рвано и быстро. Его глаза, мутные и потерянные, блуждали по лицу Гарри. Губы блестели от слюны и смазки, и член тоже блестел, выскальзывая из его рта. Кажется, Малфой обхватил свой член и тоже торопливо дрочил, но в полумраке Гарри никак не мог разобрать, палочка то и дело подрагивала и норовила укатиться, забиться в складки одеяла. Свет плясал на лице Малфоя, скрадывая его выражение, Гарри почти касался носом колдографии, но едва видел происходящее.

Когда Малфой снова посмотрел на него снизу вверх из-под век со слипшимися светлыми ресницами, Гарри вспомнил другой его взгляд. Тот, в аудитории. Внимательный, изучающий.

К взглядам Малфоя ему было не привыкать, он вечно посматривал на Гарри и шептал какие-нибудь гадости своим приятелям, вечно ловил момент, чтобы поддеть его. Но никогда он не отворачивался так быстро, будто Гарри поймал его на чем-то постыдном.

Не отворачивался.

Гарри задохнулся и ткнулся лбом в холодную страницу.

Не отворачивался.

Почему он отвернулся?

Сдавленно застонав, стиснув зубы почти до боли, Гарри кончил. В его памяти, в темноте под веками Малфой все отворачивался и отворачивался — напряженный и хмурый, он засел в голове, как заноза, и даже распластавшись на скомканном одеяле, Гарри никак не мог отделаться от него.

Наверное, на этот раз ему действительно снились кошмары — сам он ничего не запомнил, но Рон утром смотрел с беспокойством, хотя и не сказал ни слова. Конечно, опять все расскажет Гермионе, а та, если и не заведет еще один муторный разговор, будет молча переживать всем своим видом. Гарри терпеть не мог, когда у него над ухом вот так переживают, у него сразу же портился аппетит.

Поэтому в Большом зале он пристроился на самом краю стола, подальше от ленивой субботней болтовни, от брызжущих энтузиазмом претендентов в команду по квиддичу, которым предстоял сегодня отбор, и, разумеется, от Гермионы, которая, даже поглощая овсянку, умудрялась одновременно строчить что-то в свой ежедневник.

И все же она настигла его. Не успел Гарри поднести ложку ко рту, как ее суровый голос произнес:

— Кстати, будет здорово, если ты принесешь на собрание что-нибудь к чаю, — таким тоном какой-нибудь мафиозный босс приказал бы: «Принесите мне его голову».

Гарри подавился и закашлялся, заплевав свою тарелку овсянкой. Как назло именно в этот момент мимо гриффиндорского стола прошел Малфой в компании Забини и Паркинсон. Он поглядел на Гарри, возвел глаза к потолку, возмутительно голубому и безмятежному, и покачал головой. Но ничего не сказал, только улыбнулся краем рта.

Гарри закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось забиться в спальню, отгородиться пологом и предаться отчаянному эскапизму в обнимку с альбомом.

— Кажется, ты только что сидела на другом конце стола, — сказал Гарри. — Готов поклясться, секунду назад…

— Вовсе нет. Просто ты уже минут десять гипнотизируешь свою кашу и ничего не замечаешь.

Гарри сделал вид, что этой фразы не заметил тоже, особенно открытого предложения поговорить, так и торчащего из нее.

— Пирожные — это что-то вроде входного билета, да? Или что у вас там обычно приносят.

— Обычно я заказываю что-нибудь в «Сладком королевстве», — ответила Гермиона, потом замялась и почему-то слегка покраснела. — Я подумала, что хорошо бы для разнообразия принести чего-нибудь домашнего.

— Ты предлагаешь мне смотаться в Нору и выклянчить у Молли кексов? — не понял Гарри. — Попросила бы Рона, ты же знаешь, она не откажет.

— Да нет же. Мерлин, Гарри, ну почему тебе все надо разжевывать. — Щеки у Гермионы уже пунцовели. Может, она уже пыталась выпросить у Молли торт для слизеринцев и выслушала отповедь? — Я имела в виду, что ты мог бы сходить на кухню и попросить сладкого у эльфов.

— А ты… — Гарри присмотрелся к Гермионе, которая зачем-то полезла в свой ежедневник и не смотрела ему в глаза, и догадался: — Ты туда уже ходила, и они тебе отказали.

— Судя по всему, они еще помнят о ГАВНЭ, — тихо пробормотала Гермиона. — Не уверена. Признаться, когда я пришла на кухню, они просто попрятались.

— Наверное боятся, что ты снова будешь их насильно это… того, эмансипировать, — жизнерадостно заявил подошедший Рон. Выглядел он до отвращения бодрым и уже облачился в форму вратаря, так что Гарри невольно позавидовал, что в его личной жизни все просто и однозначно.

— В общем, Гарри, мы договорились, — сказала Гермиона твердо. — Встретимся в Выручай-комнате в шесть часов.

Когда-нибудь она сможет возглавить армию, и солдаты пойдут в атаку, так и не осознав, когда и как на это согласились. Гарри обреченно кивнул ей в спину, а Рон, который, конечно же, все понимал, сочувственно похлопал его по спине.

— А теперь квиддич, — провозгласил Рон, как будто объявлял, по меньшей мере, о прибытии короля. Претенденты в команду сосредоточенно зашептались.

На отборе Гарри был катастрофически рассеян, хотя ему вообще-то полагалось внимательно следить за кандидатами. Хорошо, что рядом был Рон, он даже приволок одну из записных книжек, которые Гермиона дарила им в промышленных масштабах, и сосредоточенно делал какие-то пометки, понятные ему одному.

Гарри было попросту скучно смотреть, как играют другие, ему до зуда хотелось в небо, хотелось подняться до предельной высоты, чтобы даже прутья напряженно потрескивали, чтобы Хогвартс сделался крошечным, совсем игрушечным. Настоящего матча хотелось. Гарри подумал, будет ли Малфой играть в этом году.

Наверное, стоит спросить вечером, за чаем, если он вообще сможет открыть рот. Гарри не сомневался, что Гермиона уже составила список безопасных тем для разговора, и квиддич там точно должен быть.

Команду они набрали отличную — Гарри включился под конец отбора, когда Рон сунул ему в руки записную книжку и заставил выслушать все, что он думает о кандидатах. По правде, выбор оказался несложным — среди тех, кто не пялился на Гарри с Роном, как на ожившие памятники и мог сосредоточиться на мячах, было не так уж много хороших игроков. И они взяли всех.

— Даже обидно, что Марджори и Кейтлин смотрели на квоффл, а не на нас, — сказал Рон, когда они уходили с поля. — Но играют они здорово.

— Ты, главное, при Гермионе это не ляпни, — заметил Гарри.

— Ну нет, это ты вечно говоришь при ней что-то не то. Я не могу отнять у лучшего друга славу главного придурка!

Рон рассмеялся, а Гарри едва выдавил улыбку. Он ведь и правда главный придурок, Рон даже не представляет, насколько близок к правде. И ему еще только предстоит наговорить каких-нибудь глупостей. Гарри предвидел это с той же ясностью, с какой знал, что однажды сразится с Волдемортом.

По дороге из раздевалки Рон все порывался обсудить характеристики новых игроков и стратегию тренировок. Когда он предложил составить таблицы, Гарри заявил, что его, должно быть, покусала Гермиона — Рон при этом густо покраснел — и сбежал на кухню. 

Эльфы, похоже, чуяли Гермиону, как только она входила в коридор, потому что, когда зашел Гарри, они лишь поприветствовали и вновь занялись своими делами. Кричер бросил огромное полотенце, которым протирал стол, спрыгнул с лавки и низко поклонился, так что медальон Регулуса стукнулся о половицы. 

— Хозяин Гарри, — проскрипел он.

Гарри тут же почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. С тех пор, как закончилась война, Кричер, кажется, окончательно признал его — и потому стал расшаркиваться еще больше. 

— Привет… эээ... — Кричер так и стоял, согнувшись. — Кричер, перестань, пожалуйста, так кланяться, мне неловко.

Кричер распрямился и захлопал глазами — видимо, пытался понять, приказ это был или нет. Иногда Гарри думал, что его, как робота, можно было бы довести до замыкания в мозгах с помощью противоречивого приказа или невыполнимой задачи.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — быстро продолжил Гарри, пока Кричер не придумал еще какой-нибудь ритуал поклонения. — У меня сегодня вечером встреча, ты не мог бы найти какое-нибудь угощение? Ну, знаешь, — Гарри попытался показать эклер, вышло что-то совсем непотребное, и он спешно засунул руки в карманы, — что-нибудь сладкое. 

— У хозяина Гарри особенный вечер сегодня? — спросил Кричер. Другие домовики с любопытством прислушивались, у того, который начищал огромный котел, даже уши шевелились.

— Что-то вроде того, ага. С чаем и угощением, чтобы… эм, настроить на дружеский лад. Есть у вас что-нибудь подходящее?

— Кричер сделает все в лучшем виде, хозяин.

Поганец опять склонился до самого пола и зашаркал к остальным эльфам в дальний угол кухни, где они собрались в кружок и принялись что-то бурно обсуждать. Гарри присел на краешек скамьи у длинного стола, который был точной копией стола слизеринцев. За таким же наверху обедал Малфой. Гарри зачем-то провел ладонью по столешнице. Симпатическая магия работала в обе стороны и его поверхность была испещрена старыми царапинами и следами от вилок и кубков. Чуть дальше какой-то умник вырезал эмблему Фаэрбрукских Фестралов. Гарри фыркнул — он и представить не мог, что слизеринцы занимаются чем-то подобным. 

Раньше ему казалось, что слизеринцы — некое средоточие тьмы, вечно собранное и неустанно злонамеренное, которое даже за обедом продолжает обдумывать свои козни, а если и прервется, чтобы начертить знак на столе, это будет руна смертельного проклятья или, по крайней мере, проклятья паскудной, крайне раздражающей икоты. Гарри снова фыркнул. 

Эльфы в дальнем углу жарко заспорили, но потом, видимо, пришли к какому-то решению и засуетились. Вдруг всюду в кухне задвигалась, завозилась посуда, шкафчики захлопали, и к столу полетели ингредиенты. Потекла тонкая струйка муки, яйца потянулась гуськом, переваливаясь, как цыплята. Одно отстало, заблудилось в огромной кухне и едва не врезалось Гарри в затылок. Тот осторожно, кончиком пальца подтолкнул его в нужном направлении. Яйцо заторопилось вслед за остальными.

Он наблюдал, как прямо в воздухе венчик взбивает густое пышное облако крема, как, повинуясь движениям домовых эльфов, ножи строгают клубнику, как пузыри растаявшего масла обволакивают тесто. Гарри засмотрелся — волшебная кулинария завораживала, он любил сидеть на кухне Норы, когда Молли готовила, и смотреть, как буквально из ничего за какие-то минуты получается вкуснейшее блюдо.

Процесс его загипнотизировал, и Гарри сообразил, что его не так поняли, только когда перед ним возникло огромный торт в розовой глазури, украшенный сахарными жемчужинами. Фестоны взбитых сливок свисали с трех ярусов, а верхушку венчало большое, с ладонь размером, сердечко из белого шоколада. Все это великолепие водрузили на расписное фарфоровое блюдо. Эльфы окружили стол и смотрели сияющими глазами в ожидании одобрения.

Гарри сглотнул. Торт одуряюще пах ванилью и клубникой и выглядел очень-очень вкусным. И очень-очень романтичным, прямо-таки бисквитное воплощение дня святого Валентина. У слизеринцев икота начнется и без проклятья, или же они попросту лопнут от хохота.

— Потрясающе, — выдавил Гарри. Эльфы польщенно заулыбались, некоторые даже сморгнули слезы. Гарри просто не мог заставить себя сказать, что ему не нужен розовый торт. — Спасибо огромное, вы меня очень выручили.

Тащить этого монстра руками он не смог бы при всем желании, так что пришлось его заколдовать. Торт плыл по коридорам, как розовый айсберг из взбитых сливок и кремовых цветов, а следом за ним плелся Гарри, и как он ни старался выбирать безлюдные коридоры, ему то и дело встречались случайные свидетели. Конечно, к утру уже весь Хогвартс будет болтать… да куда там к утру, в гриффиндорской башне уже сейчас наверняка безудержное веселье творится. К его возвращению успеют сочинить какую-нибудь песенку или, на худой конец, лимерик. 

И ему еще повезет, если не наткнется на Пивза.

Так они и вошли в Выручай-комнату: сначала вплыл торт. немедленно захватив изрядную часть комнаты, а затем проскользнул Гарри. На них с тортом немедленно уставились все присутствующие. 

— Привет, — сказал он слабым голосом. — А я тут… эээ… сладкого к чаю принес.

В оглушительной тишине Панси сдавленно кашлянула и шепнула, наклонившись к Гермионе:

— И щедро так. На всю школу сразу.

— Да, — сказала Гермиона, и Гарри понял, что она едва сдерживает смех. — Гарри очень щедрый. И добрый. 

— Это все Кричер, — попытался оправдаться Гарри. — Мой домовик, он тут на кухне пока… Он старенький.

— Передай Кричеру нашу искреннюю благодарность, — сказала Гермиона, потом посмотрела на хихикающих слизеринцев, и те закивали. — Осталось дождаться Драко, и можно приступать.

Гарри взгромоздил торт на низкий столик, который, слегка прогнувшись под весом, вздрогнул, увеличил столешницу и отрастил крепкие широкие ножки. Вокруг столика были разбросаны разноцветные пуфики, Гарри с опаской сел на один, тот заколыхался, подстраиваясь, и соорудил удобную низкую спинку и мягкие подлокотники.

— Класс, — сказал Гарри, — хочу себе такие вместо этих кошмарных деревянных тронов с гербами.

— Все хотят, — усмехнулся Блейз. — Мы уже разобрались, как они работают, можно будет даже производство наладить.

— Мне, пожалуйста, дюжину, — попросил Гарри. — А кровать такую сможете?

Разговаривать со слизеринцами оказалось не так сложно, как он предполагал. Блейз увлеченно расписывал, какие функции можно добавить морфической кровати, Панси подкалывала его, называя меркантильным засранцем, а Гермиона лишь умиротворенно улыбалась. Но стоило Гарри открыть рот, чтобы завести беседу о первых отборочных матчах квиддичной лиги, вошел Малфой. Гарри подавился на полуслове, уставился на него, а тот, осмотрев собравшихся и — особенно внимательно — торт, усмехнулся уголком рта и не сказал даже, а провозгласил:

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Драко Малфой, и я Пожиратель смерти.

Панси закатила глаза — наверное, Малфой каждый раз так заходил. А Гарри чуть было не поверил, что у них тут кружок не очень анонимных Пожирателей.

— Привет, Драко, садись, — сказала Гермиона ровным голосом.

— А похлопать? — Малфой комично надул губы. — В прошлый раз все здоровались и хлопали.

— Только потому, что ты отказывался садиться, пока тебе не похлопают, — сказал Блейз. — Садись уже, Мордред тебя задери. Гарри вон какой торт притащил, только тебя и ждем.

— Поттер, и это все ради меня? — Малфой картинно всплеснул руками и уставился прямо в глаза Гарри. — Право же, не стоило.

— Это для всех, — буркнул Гарри, чувствуя, как полыхают уши.

Малфой подмигнул ему, схватил с макушки торта шоколадное сердечко и сел на соседний пуфик.

— Я очень тронут, Поттер, — сказал он и откусил кусок сердечка. — Честно.

Гарри открыл рот. Закрыл. Беспомощно посмотрел на Гермиону — та пожала плечами. Его оставили тонуть. 

— Э… а… я рад, — выпалил он наконец, не выдержав молчания. А потом прибавил первое, что пришло в голову: — А у меня метла новая. «Всполох».

Теперь все уставились на него.

— Да, — Блейз усмехнулся, — мы в курсе, что магазин подарил тебе первый выпущенный экземпляр. У них на этом вся рекламная кампания построена.

— А… что, правда?

— А ты сам плакаты не видел, Поттер? Те, что с гигантским номером один? — голос Малфоя раздался слева, слишком близко. Гарри взглянул на него — Малфой как раз доедал шоколадное сердечко и облизывал испачканные пальцы. Все связные мысли исчезли, остался только гул в ушах, будто голова Гарри наполнилась испепеляющим огнем. Он помотал головой. 

Не мог же он сказать, что в последний раз, когда он был в Косом переулке, он был слишком занят, чтобы обращать внимание на какие-то плакаты.

— Между прочим, тебе стоило бы завести агента, — заявил Блейз. — Держу пари, они тебе ни сикля не заплатили. 

— Не слушай его, Поттер, он подсунет рабский контракт и обдерет тебя до нитки, — сказал Малфой. — Ты знаешь, что он спер из Выручай-комнаты несколько кресел и пытался их продавать?

— Я не продавал, а поставил их в гостиной для всех! Технически это не кража, а лишь перемещение в другую часть замка.

— Он брал деньги за аренду, — громко прошептал Малфой на ухо Гарри. Тот застыл в своем кресле, стиснув окаменевшими пальцами подлокотник. Он почти потерял нить разговора, так что просто кивнул, пытаясь изобразить согласие то ли с Малфоем, то ли со всеми одновременно. 

— Я должен покрывать издержки, — Блейз пожал плечами, пока Гермиона разливала всем чай. — Так что насчет метлы? Как она? Стоит, как будто ее гоблины из алхимического золота ковали.

— Не знаю, — печально ответил Гарри. — Я не пробовал еще. Времени не было.

Он ожидал, что Малфой съязвит о плотном расписании народного героя, даже почти хотел этого, чтобы еще раз услышать его голос у своего уха, но тот промолчал. Уткнулся в свою чашку с чаем и почти не встревал в разговоры до самого конца встречи.

Чаепитие оказалось вовсе не таким ужасным, как можно было представить. Гарри с Блейзом болтали о метлах, и выяснилось, что при огромных теоретических познаниях Блейз полный профан на практике. Они с Гарри с удовольствием поспорили о подгонке прутьев у «Нимбусов» и как-то умудрились не поругаться. Гермиона вовсю сплетничала с Панси и, кажется, Гойл рассказал им пару интересных слухов. Во всяком случае, когда он склонился к ним и тихо заговорил, они забыли про торт и слушали с открытыми ртами. Впрочем, возможно, они просто не ожидали, что Гойл заговорит на человеческом языке — Гарри тоже чуть не выронил ложечку, когда тот вставил пару слов в спор о метлах. И только Малфой вяло ковырял свой кусочек торта и даже не паясничал больше.

Выглядел он как будто раздраженным, а может, раздосадованным, если Гарри хоть что-то понимал в его выражениях лица.

Только теперь Гарри вспомнил, из-за чего вообще загремел на это собрание. Впрочем, он понятия не имел, как бы так поаккуратней выяснить, что же такое с Малфоем и как вообще его дела — да и вряд ли момент был подходящий. 

Так он и маялся, пока Гермиона наконец не объявила, взглянув на часы:

— Надо же, сколько времени! 

И, должно быть, это был своеобразный сигнал, или она таким образом милосердно отпускала слизеринцев, потому что все тут же заторопились и принялись прощаться. Гойл помялся, поглядел на Гермиону виновато, будто не знал, как себя вести, и наконец спросил:

— Так это… торт никто больше не будет, штоль? — и прибавил: — Я тогда, это… еще кусочек с собой возьму. Перед сном перекушу.

После чего удалился вместе с блюдом. Блейз с тоской посмотрел на пуфики и тоже вышел, следом за ним — Панси. Малфой застрял у двери и внимательно разглядывал плакат с надписью «Кто прошлое помянет, останется без пирожных!» Гарри бы не поручился, что плакат этот появился волей Выручай-комнаты, а не из-под руки Гермионы.

— Поттер, — позвал вдруг Малфой тихо. Гарри повернулся к нему и опять увидел тот усталый, тоскливый взгляд. — Спасибо за палочку. Ну, за то, что вернул.

Гарри даже кивнуть не успел, а Малфой уже быстро развернулся на месте и скрылся за дверью.

— Да что с ним такое? — пробормотал он.

— У Драко сейчас не лучший период в жизни, — сказала Гермиона. — Но он старается.

— Ты так говоришь, будто он заново учится ходить после аварии.

— В каком-то смысле так и есть. — Гермиона вздохнула, как всегда, когда ей казалось, что она объясняет очевидное. — Ему страшно, Гарри. Он боится, что его никогда больше не примут в обществе, боится, что ты по-прежнему считаешь его своим личным врагом, что у него никогда не будет нормальных друзей. Ему нужно заново налаживать свою жизнь, а он не знает, как это сделать, когда все вокруг против него. К тому же вся система ценностей, к которой он привык с детства, рухнула. 

— Система ценностей, в которой он пуп земли просто по праву рождения, — Гарри не удержался от колкости.

— Тем больнее падать, — ответила Гермиона спокойно. — Дай ему шанс. Он же смог поблагодарить тебя, а ему такое дается сложнее.

— Не уверен, что он вообще хочет со мной разговаривать, — ответил Гарри, вспомнив, как Малфой забился в кресло и молча сверлил его раздраженным взглядом. 

Но уже назавтра, во время тренировки он убедился, что ошибся. Малфой явился, когда вся команда уже собралась, и Гарри командовал общей разминкой, но даже на трибуны не пошел, устроился в тени возле нижних скамеек. Впрочем, Гарри заметил его еще раньше, когда он спускался с холма, разглядел там, вдалеке, и узнал каким-то неясным чутьем. 

— Что он здесь делает? — возмутился Рон. — Эй, Малфой, ты чего тут забыл?

Гарри понял, что сейчас Малфой съязвит в ответ, что Рон, конечно же, не удержится, а потом все опять покатится к черту. Поэтому шагнул вперед и сказал быстро, как будто в ледяную воду прыгнул:

— Привет, Малфой.

— Привет, — тот ответил легко, словно они каждый день вот так виделись.

— Ты чего здесь? — спросил Гарри, стараясь чтобы это не прозвучало ни обвинением, ни допросом. 

— У тебя «Всполох», — он на секунду замялся.

— Да, я в курсе. 

Малфой глянул раздосадованно, но беззлобно. 

— Я имею в виду, что хочу поглядеть, как он в деле. Хочу такой, но не уверен… На мой вкус, этот изгиб древка — какое-то бесполезное украшательство. 

Изгиб этот Гарри с Блейзом вчера обсуждали чуть не до хрипоты, и почему-то Гарри вдруг сделалось жарко и неуютно от мысли, что Малфой все это время вслушивался в их спор.

— Да ладно тебе! — вмешался Рон. — Шикарная же метла! Аэродинамика роскошная должна быть. 

У Малфоя сделалось очень сложное лицо. Гарри с интересом наблюдал, как у него меняются выражения от презрения — быстрого, едва заметного — до паники, пока он, наконец, не застрял где-то между страхом и упрямством.

— Вот это я и хочу посмотреть, — сказал Малфой после паузы. — Не могут же брать такие деньги только за фото Поттера на плакате.

— Особенно учитывая, что оно им ни сикля не стоило, — заметил Гарри мрачно. 

— Оно стоило им метлы, — миролюбиво сказал Малфой. — Боюсь, тебе просто придется с этим смириться, иначе всю жизнь потратишь на разбирательства, кто и сколько тебе должен.

— Вот именно, Гарри, — Рон неожиданно с ним согласился и хлопнул Гарри по плечу. — У тебя отличная новая метла, давай, покажи Малфою класс. Эй, вы там, — он обернулся к новичкам, которые как раз закончили разминку и теперь с любопытством поглядывали на них троих, — нечего отлынивать! Если вы сюда пришли пялиться на Гарри Поттера, лучше сразу валите. Тут вам не развлекательный концерт! По метлам и отрабатывать передачу. 

— Твой друг всегда такой… чуткий руководитель? — поинтересовался Малфой. 

— Погоди, посмотришь на них в деле, поймешь, почему Рон такой добрый, — отозвался Гарри. Один из новичков как раз едва не зарылся древком в землю. 

— МакДугал, если расшибешься до того, как взлетишь, я возьму охотником Филча! От него будет больше толку! — крикнул Рон. И прибавил: — Даже моя маленькая сестричка летает лучше вас, олухи!

Джинни с высоты погрозила ему битой и закричала:

— Твое счастье, что бладжеры еще не выпустили!

— Ты б поосторожнее с маленькой сестричкой, она у тебя суровая, — засмеялся Малфой. — А играет она хорошо.

Рон взглянул на него на него с подозрением, будто вместо Малфоя явился незнакомец под Оборотным зельем. Кажется, он хотел что-то сказать, но Гарри поймал его взгляд и покачал головой. 

— Ну смотри, — Гарри подхватил метлу, которая сама послушно нырнула в руку. — Говорят, разгон — зверский. 

И взлетел едва ли не раньше, чем оседлал ее толком. Поле распалось на цветные пятна, весь мир смазался, обхватив Гарри упругим коконом ветра, пока «Всполох» возносил его к облакам. Секунда — и он прорвал нижний слой, вынырнул весь в мороси, мокрый, взъерошенный и счастливый. Глянул на солнце и рухнул вниз, как коршун, все ниже и ниже, нацелившись прямо в крошечную фигурку Малфоя. Его белое лицо и распахнутые глаза, огромные и сияющие, Гарри видел совершенно отчетливо, будто смотрел в бинокль. У него вдруг сдавило грудь, но не так, будто он взял с нуля до тридцати миль за три секунды, а как-то совсем по-другому. 

Гарри затормозил ровно в двух футах от земли, но давящее чувство никуда не делось, острое, болезненное, как недостаток кислорода. Малфой смотрел на него еще секунду, и его глаза все так же сияли, хотя солнце скрылось за облаками, а потом отвернулся.

— Офигенно! — выпалил Рон. — Шикарная метла!

— А мне показалось, прутья гуляют при разгоне, — заметил Малфой голосом ровным и бесцветным, как стекло. 

Гарри не мог произнести ни слова. 

— Ничего там не гуляет! — возмутился Рон. — Скажи ему, Гарри. 

— Хочешь попробовать? — вдруг предложил Гарри. Малфой уставился на него — и Рон тоже. Гарри торопливо прибавил: — Все равно с земли толком не разберешь, что и как. Будет проще, ну… если ты сам… — он замолк.

Малфой взял «Всполох» осторожно, будто боялся, что Гарри сейчас отнимет руку и обсмеет его, как первокурсник. 

— Держись крепче, разгон и правда очень резкий, — посоветовал Гарри.

Малфой кивнул и взлетел. Гарри пытался присмотреться к прутьям, да куда там — метла моментально скрылась в высоте, и видно было только, как Малфой выписывает бешеные восьмерки, то и дело скрываясь в облаках.

— Как думаешь, Гермиона могла наложить на него Империо? — спросил вдруг Рон.

— Что? — Гарри даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. — С чего ты взял?

— Он какой-то чудной. — Рон пожал плечами. — Сам подошел, разговаривает как нормальный человек. Его даже от меня почти не перекосило!

— Он старается быть нормальным человеком. Мне кажется, Гермиона права, надо дать ему шанс.

— Так, — сказал Рон, — кажется, ты тоже под Империусом. Кольцо вокруг меня сужается, — он хмыкнул взглянув в облака, где Малфой кругами, как птица, уходил все выше и выше. — А хорош. Нам бы в команду такого игрока. 

Команда тоже во все глаза смотрела на Малфоя, давно забыв про отработку передач. МакДугал крутился на метле, пытаясь, наверное, повторять движения Малфоя, и в конце концов начал снижаться медленными кривыми зигзагами, кое-как затормозил футах в четырех над землей и съехал с древка лицом вниз.

Рон громко хлопнул рукой по лбу и застонал. Как раз в этот момент рядом приземлился Малфой — резко и точно, он затормозил каблуками и обдал их порывом холодного сырого ветра, принесенного из облаков.

— Что, я так плох? — спросил он весело. Волосы у него стояли торчком, щеки раскраснелись, он улыбался во весь рот, а глаза его опять сияли.

— Нет, это было круто, — сказал Гарри честно. 

«Великолепно» — хотел сказать он. В груди опять защемило, больно и хорошо одновременно. Малфой был так похож на себя из альбома, когда лежал затраханный и довольный, только сейчас он казался по-настоящему счастливым. Живым. И вот такой Малфой нравился Гарри настолько сильно, что сделалось чуточку страшно.

— Это не команда, а ночной кошмар, — пожаловался Рон, и Гарри пришел в себя, оторвал взгляд от Малфоя. — Как они прошли отбор, не понимаю.

— Что, остальные даже метлу не нашли? — спросил Малфой. — Не переживай, наши такие же.

— Ничего, — Рон хмыкнул, — сейчас я их пугну. Эй, салаги, я слышал, как вы рассказывали, будто уж Слизерин-то мы разделаем без проблем. Теперь вы видели, как тот Слизерин летает. Все еще уверены в себе? 

После этого больше никто из новичков не пытался сачковать, и даже МакДугал ни разу не уронил мяч. 

— Должен признать, весьма действенная стратегия, — заметил Малфой, когда усталые и мокрые с ног до головы гриффиндорцы брели в раздевалку. Зачем он вообще дожидался, пока они закончат, Гарри спрашивать не стал. — Не заглянешь завтра к нам на тренировку? Наших тоже не мешало бы, как выразился Уизли, «пугнуть».

— Да как нефиг делать. 

Слизеринцы не столько перепугались, сколько обалдели. Они даже на метлы сели только после четвертого окрика капитана, а в воздухе вовсе его игнорировали — только смотрели, как Гарри с Малфоем играют в догонялки под облаками. Затем они выпустили два десятка тренировочных снитчей и принялись соревноваться, кто больше поймает — так что тренировка у остальной команды вышла крайне непродуктивной. Ближе к концу на трибуне даже материализовался Блейз, который весьма ожесточенно спорил с кем-то из команды и явно записывал ставки в свою маленькую черную книжечку. 

Гарри и сам не заметил, как втянулся в общение с Малфоем. Все произошло само собой, хотя всякий раз, когда Малфой заговаривал с ним, Гарри вздрагивал и не мог отделаться от панической мысли: «Это ты мне?!» 

Как-то раз в библиотеке Малфой наклонился к нему и шепотом спросил, не знает ли он, где поискать что-нибудь о скрывающих чарах. Гарри весь покрылся испариной, но неожиданно смог вспомнить пару томов, которые сам использовал, когда писал эссе. 

Потом на Зельеварении оказалось, что добавлять слюну руноследа, не разбавив ее, будет весьма неосмотрительно, о чем Малфой сообщил Гарри в свойственной ему манере — изобразив всем лицом предстоящий взрыв. Рону так понравилось, что он после урока отловил Малфоя в коридоре и попросил показать еще раз. К сожалению, Гермиона это видела, и на следующем слизеринском вечере Рон занял один из пуфиков, а на столике громоздилась гора бисквитов от Молли Уизли.

— Я же говорил, что торт Поттер притащил специально для меня, — гордо заявил Малфой. — Остальные нормальные люди приходят с пирожными.

— Какой торт? — насторожился Рон.

— Не проси, Уизли, для тебя он не будет разоряться на розовую глазурь.

— Кажется, Кричер тогда решил, что у меня свидание, — объяснил Гарри. Теперь уже было не так стыдно вспоминать о розовом чудовище с сердечками.

Он ждал очередной ехидной реплики от Малфоя, а тот все молчал. Почти всю встречу молчал и задумчиво крошил бисквиты на блюдечке. Гарри все хотелось ткнуть его локтем в бок и спросить, в чем дело, но рука будто закаменела и ни в какую не шевелилась, как только он думал, что вот — сейчас. 

Спросить о порно он, конечно, не решился. И открывал альбом уже далеко не каждый вечер, иногда и не вспоминал о нем по несколько дней. С настоящим Малфоем, который хватал его за мантию и громко хохотал, когда они гоняли на метлах, подсказывал на Зельеварении и левитировал к нему яблоки через весь Большой зал, было намного лучше. Даже когда яблоки падали в его миску с хлопьями с двухфутовой высоты и заливали молоком стол, самого Гарри и «Пророк» Гермионы.

— Я рада, что вы подружились, Гарри, но, может, вы как-нибудь побыстрее пройдете стадию дошкольных шуточек? — сказала Гермиона, накладывая очищающие на себя, стол, Гарри и даже случайно — на пробегавшую мимо миссис Норрис. 

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя — тот почти лежал на столе от смеха, и впервые это было не обидно. С потолка лились солнечные лучи, и его сбившиеся волосы сияли, а лопатки подрагивали, Гарри явственно различил это под мантией и в ту же секунду перестал смеяться — как отрезало. Горло туго перехватило жаром, будто раскаленный камень в глотке застрял, а Гарри все силился сглотнуть его и не мог. Малфой выпрямился, раскрасневшийся от смеха, глянул на Гарри. И тоже вдруг затих, замер с приоткрытым ртом. 

— Я, пожалуй, наелся, — выдавил Гарри, поднялся, подхватил сумку и торопливо ушел. Испачканное в молоке яблоко промочило карман и жгло кожу.

Весь день Гарри опять бегал от Малфоя — как только видел его, в памяти всплывали то кадры из альбома, то краткий миг в Большом зале, когда он подавился смехом, и его глаза потемнели. Они так перемешались в его голове, что к вечеру Гарри уже не мог понять, не привиделось ли ему то, что случилось за завтраком. И все остальное — ведь не раз было так, что Малфой вдруг замирал, глядя на Гарри, и от этого перехватывало дыхание. А может, он попросту запутался, и у него в голове смешались Малфой из порно с Малфоем из реальности. 

Вечером Гарри плотно задернул полог на кровати и достал альбом. Только проверить, разумеется.

На секунду он заколебался. Он не был уверен, что снова хочет это видеть. Пару мгновений колдография внутри оставалась мутной, а потом из ее сумрачной глубины выплыло лицо Малфоя. Он улыбнулся, а потом запрокинул голову, изогнулся на постели под чужими руками. Ладони гладили его бока и бедра, а Малфой то поглядывал из-под век, то откидывался на подушку — обессиленно, будто это был не первый его секс за ночь. 

Гарри захлопнул альбом и отшвырнул так, что он ударился об изножье кровати. Внутри вскипело глухое мутное раздражение. Больше всего хотелось сейчас схватить того неизвестного, что трогал Малфоя, и вытащить из альбома. И надавать по роже, чтобы не смел больше тянуть к нему руки. Горло опять перехватило, до боли, почти до слез, и это чувство Гарри отлично распознал — это была злость. Та самая злость, которая не давала ему когда-то спокойно отсиживаться в стороне, заставляла все время лезть на рожон. Если бы не глухая ночь, он сейчас добрался бы до Малфоя и вытряс из него правду. А потом нашел бы тех, кто это с ним сделал, и заставил пожалеть о каждой минуте своей жалкой жизни.

Злость отступила так же быстро, как накатила, и голова немного прояснилась. И правда, хорошо, что была глухая ночь, иначе очнулся бы Гарри в Азкабане. Осталась только решимость разобраться, наконец, что происходит. Малфой ведь теперь друг, и не нужно больше изобретать предлоги, чтобы расспросить его.

Просто дружеское участие — ничего больше. 

Гарри затолкал злосчастный альбом поглубже, но все равно полночи ворочался в беспокойстве. Злые мысли всплывали в голове, как грязная пена, и Гарри никак не мог отделаться от них, просто лежал с закрытыми глазами и переворачивался с боку на бок, все больше и больше сбивая постель и скручивая одеяла. К утру, когда простыни и покрывала превратились в беспорядочный комок, ему приснилось, что на нем лежит сброшенная шкура гигантской змеи, и впервые за несколько месяцев он действительно проснулся в холодном поту.

Вечером Гарри затолкал альбом в сумку и отправился на собрание. Острый угол впивался в бедро сквозь ткань, но куда сильнее жгло знание — что там, под твердой обложкой. Малфой будто чувствовал его злость и раздражение, Гарри замечал его короткие взгляды, мимолетные — украдкой. Его беспокойные движения все время мелькали на периферии зрения. Малфой ерзал в кресле, брал чашку и отставлял ее тут же, будто горячий чай обжигал через тонкие стенки, трогал край своей тарелки, но к пирожному так и не притронулся. Гарри, напротив, весь закостенел и ждал, ждал. Разговоры текли мимо, он даже умудрился вставить реплику-другую. 

Конечно, Гермиона заметила что-то, подошла к нему после собрания, тронула за руку, должно быть, хотела сказать что-то, но Гарри только покачал головой и сказал:

— Не сейчас. 

Малфой как прирос к своему креслу — все слизеринцы уже ушли, а он все сидел. Будто точно знал. Гермиона недоумевающе их оглядела, пожала плечами и, схватив Рона за рукав, ушла. В дверях она обернулась и одними губами сказала: «Не деритесь».

Гарри потоптался возле кресла, посмотрел на несчастного Малфоя. Тот будто ожидал суда — бледный, губы сжаты, а в руках все вертел пустую чашку. Гарри сел, вытащил из сумки альбом и сказал как можно мягче:

— Малфой, у тебя все в порядке?

Тот вздрогнул и едва не уронил чашку. Поставил ее на столик и посмотрел на Гарри с искренним удивлением.

— Учитывая обстоятельства — да. Насколько это возможно вообще.

Гарри молчал почти минуту и смотрел на свои руки, обложка с тиснеными золотыми буквами лежала под ними и давила на колени, как гробовая плита. 

— Тогда… — начал он, застрял в своих спутанных мыслях, а потом взял высоту с наскока: — Малфой, зачем ты снимаешься в порно?

Малфой открыл рот. Моргнул. 

— Ч-что? — спросил он с запинкой.

— В порно, — твердо продолжил Гарри. — Если тебе нужны деньги… или тебя шантажируют, я...

Малфой протянул руку и потрогал его лоб. Гарри тут же бросило в жар, он едва удержался, чтобы не спрыгнуть с кресла.

— Так и знал, — сказал Малфой. — Поттер, ты же болен, почему ты не в больничном крыле?

— Я не болен! — выкрикнул Гарри. — Малфой, хватит придуриваться, отвечай — зачем?

— Да ты с ума сошел? Какое порно, о чем ты вообще?

Что ж, Гарри ожидал, что он будет отпираться до последнего, поэтому просто открыл альбом и положил его на колени Малфою. Пришлось наклониться — слишком близко, так что Гарри почувствовал запах его волос и торопливо отдернулся.

— А это что?

Малфой посмотрел на колдографию и начал краснеть. Гарри никогда такого не видел — сначала покраснела шея, появились пятна на щеках, и через несколько секунд Малфой весь полыхал, как жгучий перец. На лбу у него выступила испарина, капелька пота скатилась по виску.

— Ну? — потребовал Гарри.

— Поттер, — тихо и как-то беспомощно сказал Малфой. — Какой же ты тупой.

— Ну извини, что в «Жемчужном гроте» я купил именно этот альбом! — огрызнулся Гарри. — Я же помочь тебе хочу!

Малфой закрыл лицо руками и всхлипнул.

— За что мне это? — прошептал он. — Поттер, ты ведь даже не представляешь, насколько ты тупой, да?

Гарри испугался — он не ожидал, что Малфой расплачется. Думал, что они поругаются, может, даже подерутся, но вот этого тихого отчаяния не ожидал никак. Он осторожно тронул Малфоя за плечо.

— Да ты… ты не переживай так, мы все можем исправить. Если хочешь, я весь тираж выкуплю, никто не узнает…

Плечи Малфоя дрогнули, он снова всхлипнул, а потом вдруг захохотал.

Поначалу он тихо захихикал, но смех все набирал силу, пока наконец Малфой не откинул голову почти на руку Гарри и не захохотал в голос. Он весь трясся и даже несколько раз хлопнул ладонью по бедру. 

— Малфой…

— Мерлин, — выдавил тот сквозь хохот, — живот болит. Не могу… порно… Я снимаюсь, ох...

Ничего не понимая, Гарри ждал, пока его отпустит. И руку не убирал — волосы Малфоя щекотали кисть, когда он тряс головой, и пару раз кожи коснулась горячая щека. Наконец Малфой отдышался, вытер слезы и весело глянул на Гарри.

— Спасибо, Поттер, я очень тронут. Правда. Не ожидал от тебя такого, это было очень приятно. А теперь ответь на один вопрос.

— Хорошо, — согласился Гарри, решив, что после разговора надо сводить Малфоя к мадам Помфри. Если тут кому и нужно подлечиться, так это ему. — Но потом ты ответишь на мой, хорошо?

— Что угодно, Поттер, что угодно. Так вот, вопрос. Ты инструкцию-то читал? 

Гарри уставился на него.

— Инструкцию?

— Тут справа написано, как пользоваться этим… кхм, сборником. Но ты же только на картинку смотрел, да?

Гарри почувствовал, как жар поднимается вверх по шее, охватывает уши и наконец захлестывает лицо. Он медленно кивнул, и Малфой, тоже красный, снова фыркнул, явно с трудом сдерживая смех.

— Нет, конечно же я польщен, но… — Он снова открыл альбом, глянул на колдографию, замер на секунду. Его рот приоткрылся, а потом Малфой быстро и нервно облизал губы и толкнул альбом к Гарри. — Что ты видишь сейчас?

Гарри застрял взглядом на его белых пальцах, сжимающих край обложки. Он вцепился в свой угол до боли и только тогда заставил себя посмотреть на колдографию. 

И замер. 

Он увидел себя. Его грудь, покрытая капельками пота, подрагивала, а согнутое колено немного заслоняло спутанные светлые волосы на затылке второго человека. Впервые Гарри видел на колдографии двоих. И, черт, он бы узнал этого второго везде и с любой стороны — со спины, в темноте, да как угодно! Колдография показывала, как ему отсасывает Драко Малфой. 

Воздух в комнате вдруг раскалился сразу до миллиона градусов, Гарри схватил его ртом и подавился. Он смотрел, как Малфой в альбоме отстраняется, как улыбается и облизывает губы тем же коротким движением, что и настоящий Малфой только что. 

Потом Гарри и Малфой с колдографии потянулись друг к другу, Гарри увидел, как его собственная рука зарылась в светлые волосы, как губы Малфоя коснулись его губ. 

— Поттер, а можно еще один вопрос? — тихо спросил Малфой.

Гарри кивнул, не отрываясь от колдографии, глядя, как они с Малфоем целуются — жадно, с удовольствием.

— А ты-то зачем снимаешься в порно? Да еще и вместе со мной?

Гарри повернулся к нему, и они чуть не столкнулись лбами. Малфой улыбался, не ехидно, мягко и как будто немного растерянно. 

— Так, — сказал Гарри хрипло, прочистил горло и попробовал еще раз: — Так, ладно, давай свою инструкцию.

— Гляди, — голос у Малфоя звучал не лучше, чем у самого Гарри — низкий, придушенный. Он склонился еще ниже, так что волосы мазнули Гарри по щеке, и коснулся золотых завитушек на форзаце. Они потекли под пальцами и сложились в витиеватую надпись. 

“Секреты сокрытых страстей, или Путь к познанию глубин своего естества”, — гласили крупные буквы. Они немного сияли, как фигурные прорези в фонаре. Малфой провел пальцем вдоль страницы, и ниже проступили строки поменьше:

“Наш альбом предназначен для того, чтобы выявить и удовлетворить ваши самые потаенные мечты. То, что вы увидите, зависит лишь от ваших желаний и ваших фантазий”.

— Можно пролистать. Или увеличить. Ты что, первый раз волшебные инструкции видишь? — взглянув искоса, Гарри убедился, что Малфой все еще красный. Когда он наклонялся, чтобы показать ту или иную строчку, от него полыхало жаром.

“Альбом содержит набор образов, которые сами подстроятся под ваши желания, таким образом вы будете избавлены от необходимости напрягать свой разум и воображение. Расслабьтесь и насладитесь исполнением всех своих желаний”. 

И чуть ниже — Малфой подчеркнул эти слова пальцем:

“Если ваши мечты и фантазии — об определенном человеке, вероятнее всего вы увидите сцену от первого лица, что позволит вам полнее пережить все впечатления с полным включением в происходящее”.

— То есть все это время… это я, что ли, был? — спросил Гарри растерянно, а потом прибавил быстро: — Ни о чем я таком не мечтал!

— Книга не врет, Поттер, — ответил Малфой. — В ней чары легилименции, слабенькие, узкой направленности. Читай дальше.

«Внимание! Будьте осторожны, просматривая альбом в компании. Если ваши с партнером желания не совпадают, альбом покажет что-либо нейтральное, без настройки на индивидуальные фантазии. Если же вы мечтаете об одном — примите наши искренние поздравления и наслаждайтесь образами с вашим участием. Надеемся, вы сможете почерпнуть из них идеи, которые сделают вашу совместную интимную жизнь яркой и насыщенной».

Гарри перевел взгляд на колдографию — там Малфой снова облизывал его член, а Гарри из фантазии сжимал его волосы в кулаке, гладил по шее, скулам и смотрел, смотрел на него мутными, почти черными глазами. Наверное, случись такое по-настоящему, Гарри смотрел бы на него так же.

Стоп. Что там в инструкции сказано про одинаковые мечты?

— Малфой, у меня теперь другой вопрос.

— Значит, с моей порнокарьерой мы уже разобрались? — насмешливо, но хрипло ответил тот. Глаза у него тоже были темные и жадные. Он смотрел в лицо Гарри так, будто искал там что-то — или будто знал, о чем он собирается спросить. 

— Разобрались, да. Когда ты смотрел один, ты ведь… меня видел?

— Дурак ты, Поттер, — вздохнул Малфой.

Больше он не сказал ничего, только слегка задрал подбородок, с вызовом, совсем как раньше, когда нарывался на очередную перепалку — это был такой цепляющий, такой раздражающий жест, что Гарри всегда попадался. Попался и в этот раз. Качнулся вперед, ближе, ближе, вдавился бедром в колено Малфоя. У того глаза, кажется, сделали еще больше, он чуть приоткрыл рот, Гарри почувствовал его дыхание. 

Раскаленное. 

Губы тут же пересохли, спеклись, как в пожаре. Гарри облизнулся и подался еще ближе. Их разделяла лишь пара дюймов, но Гарри показалось, это короткое движение заняло часы и часы, прежде чем он наконец поцеловал Драко Малфоя. 

Секунду тот сидел неподвижно, застывший, твердый, как камень, Гарри почувствовал, как закостенело его бедро, и подумал — сейчас оттолкнет, вот сейчас. Но потом Малфой выдохнул ему в рот, обхватил за шею, потянул на себя еще ближе, так что между ними вовсе не осталось воздуха, и они тут же почти вплавились друг в друга. 

Гарри провел ладонью по его боку, кончики пальцев ныли, и он просто не мог не трогать Малфоя. Не до конца уверенный, что происходит, оглушенный и потерянный, Гарри прикусывал его губы, трогал их языком. В голове все кипело, ужас смешался с восторгом, с нежностью и тревогой. Если бы это было зелье, оно давно взорвалось бы. но Гарри лишь ловил панические обрывки мыслей и целовал, целовал Малфоя, потому что если бы они остановились, пришлось бы отвечать на вопрос: а что он, собственно, делает?

Малфой отстранился первым, Гарри еще тянулся к нему, но тот отодвинулся и придержал его за плечо.

— С ума сойти, — сказал он с нервным смешком. — Я думал, закончу Хогвартс, и все пройдет, думал, я головой повредился… А ты тоже…

Гарри потер лоб, скользнул пальцами по старому шраму.

— Я вообще ни о чем таком не думал, пока это не купил, — сказал он и кивнул на альбом, где он сам из Мерлин знает чьей фантазии согнул Малфоя едва ли не пополам, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и увлеченно покусывал косточку на щиколотке. — А ты сможешь так согнуться?

Малфой выгнул бровь и скептически посмотрел на колдографию.

— Может быть, — ответил он задумчиво. — Если ты хорошо попросишь.

Гарри показалось, что у него взорвалась голова. Он уставился на Малфоя, ему все казалось, будто тот скажет сейчас: “Что, попался, идиот?” Но Малфой только нервно улыбнулся и неуверенно потянулся к нему. Гарри дернулся навстречу, резко и быстро, почти бросился вперед, чтобы прекратить думать, прекратить прокручивать в голове все происходящее. В итоге они почти столкнулись носами, растерянно глянули друг на друга, и Гарри схватил Малфоя за мантию, потянул на себя. Тот с готовностью рухнул сверху, придавив Гарри всем своим весом, прыснул и впился в его губы. Альбом с глухим стуком упал на пол

Малфой ерзал по нему всем телом, Гарри чувствовал сквозь слои одежды его бедра, грудь, живот, чувствовал, как жадно и быстро он дышит. Сам Гарри тоже все время сбивался на короткие неглубокие вдохи, ловил воздух, как придется, и задыхался то ли от недостатка кислорода, то ли от головокружительного поцелуя, от запаха волос Малфоя, от легкого, едва ощутимого запаха его кожи и свежего пота. Голова кружилась, и Гарри сначала решил, что ему чудится, но потом понял — нет. Мягкое аморфное кресло растеклось, распласталось под ними. Малфой провел ладонью по его груди, по животу, дернул жилетку вверх, но, кажется, только запутался в полах мантии. 

— Что-то я думал, это будет проще, — пробормотал он Гарри прямо в ухо, прижался горячим лбом к его щеке. 

Гарри попробовал стянуть с него мантию, и тут же понял, что он имеет в виду — ткань все время за что-нибудь цеплялась, локти путались в рукавах, Малфой неловко поворачивался и только мешал. А еще дышал ему в шею, то и дело прижимался куда-нибудь горячими губами, и Гарри тут же забывал, что собирался сделать. Знал только, что ему жизненно необходимо как можно теснее прижать к себе Малфоя, лучше всего — без одежды, но пока не получается — можно и так. Даже если галстуки их душили, а мантии лезли на головы, все равно целоваться было умопомрачительно хорошо.

Малфой коротко укусил его в шею. Гарри вздрогнул, зашипел. 

— Вообще-то больно, — сказал он, продолжая затяжную позиционную войну с мантией Малфоя. Правый рукав уже сдался, но левый, кажется, решил. что лучше падет смертью храбрых, но позицию не оставит.

— На картинке выглядело горячо, — заявил Малфой и укусил еще раз, слабее. Гарри вздрогнул снова, надавил на его затылок.

— Сделай так еще, — едва слышно прохрипел он, но Малфой услышал, прихватил зубами кожу прямо под ухом, так что раскаленное дыхание обожгло мочку.

— Чччерт, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Гарри. 

От возбуждения под веками поплыли разноцветные пятна. Он зашарил рукой по боку Малфоя, подцепил наконец рубашку, вытянул ее из брюк и коснулся гладкой горячей кожи. Малфой длинно выдохнул ему в шею и потерся о него всем телом, скользнул медленно, и еще раз. И еще. Гарри погладил его бок осторожно, кончиками пальцев, затем положил ему на поясницу ладонь и надавил, прижал теснее к себе.

Малфой снова поцеловал его, нетерпеливо и глубоко, завертелся на нем, устраиваясь удобнее, и в пах Гарри уперлось твердое, горячее.

«Это же его член, — панически подумал Гарри. — У него стоит. На меня».

Да у него и самого стоял, и так, что при малейшем движении только что дым из ушей не валил. Малфой вжался в него бедрами, потерся и глухо застонал ему в рот. Гарри чувствовал, как его трясет, как сокращаются под ладонью мышцы.Раньше в голове еще были хоть какие-то связные мысли, какие-то обрывки, скачущие, как при неумелом монтаже. Но теперь все вымело к черту. Пусто и тихо. 

Если бы кто-то попробовал сфотографировать их сейчас, ничего бы не вышло, наверняка, пленка сгорела бы к чертям, какие уж тут колдографии. какое порно! Мир сузился до Драко Малфоя, который упирался лбом в плечо Гарри, мотал головой, упирался снова, и тихо, придушенно хрипел, что-то неразборчиво бормотал. Мир сузился до их неловких рваных движений — и это был очень маленький, очень горячий мир.

Гарри сжал пальцы на затылке Малфоя, потянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, но не успел. Стоило только взглянуть в его лицо, в почти черные глаза, бессмысленные, невидящие — и Гарри накрыло. Они так и не избавились от одежды, они почти не трогали друг друга, глупость же, но Гарри не было смешно — хорошо до одури. Он стиснул Малфоя коленями, обхватил за плечи и держал, вдыхая горячий запах, исходящий от его шеи, а его губы двигались,скользили по коже, Малфой силился что-то сказать или просто целовал. Его трясло, как в припадке, и Гарри трясло тоже, их тела словно вибрировали в одном ритме.

Ради этого… ради этого стоило пережить все, стоило сделать все. Триста раз броситься в бой — да хоть тысячу! — убить десять Волдемортов и воскреснуть из мертвых стоило, чтобы в конце концов оказаться здесь. С Драко Малфоем. 

Живыми.

Они лежали и дышали, как после долгого бега, как после драки, и Гарри иногда поворачивал голову, чтобы поцеловать Малфоя в уголок губ. Мысли возвращались медленно, какие-то обрывки всплывали в голове и тут же тонули в блаженной пелене. 

— Черт, — не слишком оригинально произнес Гарри. И повторил: — Черт…

Малфой выдохнул, медленно, длинно, будто все это время задерживал дыхание.

— Это было… — начал он и немного отодвинулся, пригладил волосы дрожащей рукой, — хм, быстро. 

— Не знаю, как у тебя, — ответил Гарри, — а у меня была очень длинная прелюдия. Месяца два.

— Неужели не подрочил ни разу? — притворно ужаснулся Малфой.

— Не напрашивайся, я не буду рассказывать, сколько раз на тебя дрочил.

Малфой медленно растянул губы в самодовольной улыбке. Потом извернулся и глянул на валяющийся неподалеку альбом.

— Смотри-ка, а они все продолжают.

— Еще бы… им-то что, они ж волшебные.

Гарри не вглядывался, что творится там на колдографии. Он сцепил руки за спиной Малфоя и ткнулся носом в растрепанные светлые волосы.

— И что теперь будет? — спросил он, потому что никогда не бегал от сложных вопросов.

Думать об этом не хотелось, но не думать — не получалось. Он все так же крепко держал Малфоя, потому что не мог отделаться от мысли — стоит его отпустить, и он тут же сбежит, а завтра пройдет мимо в коридоре, как незнакомец.

— Сейчас мы пойдем по своим спальням, — ответил Малфой спокойно. — Если я не ошибаюсь, еще полчаса, и Филч выйдет на охоту.

Гарри не удержался от тяжелого вздоха. Как он и думал…

— А завтра, — продолжил Малфой, — насколько мне известно, Выручай-комната не занята, и эти замечательные кресла полностью в нашем распоряжении.

— Возможно, нам стоит повесить табличку. Что-то вроде “Забронировано”. Послушай, эээ… — Гарри по привычке чуть не сказал “Малфой”, но запнулся. Следует ли им перейти на имена? Или использовать — Мерлин, помоги! — какие-нибудь ласковые прозвища? 

Почему вообще никто не предупредил его, что дойти до первого секса, конечно, сложно, но на самом деле все главные сложности начинаются уже после?!

Малфой еле слышно хмыкнул, а потом сказал:

— Драко.

— Драко, — повторил Гарри.Прозвучало странно. — Драко… Всегда хотел спросить: что ж это за имя такое — Драко?

— А что за имя такое — Гарри? — в тон ему ответил тот.

— Хорошее имя, — Гарри слегка прикусил его шею сзади. — Короткое. Тебе будет удобно выкрикивать его в следующий раз. 

Драко обернулся, взглянул на него через плечо. 

— Самонадеянно.

— Не волнуйся, я для тебя тоже покричу. Драко.

Гарри прижался губами к его шее и почувствовал, как он вздрогнул и тихо, почти незаметно вздохнул.

— Еще как, — заявил он. — Но если через полчаса ты не будешь в своей гостиной, тебе придется кричать, полируя школьное серебро. А я рисковать не намерен. У меня тут личная жизнь, знаешь ли.

Драко поднялся на нетвердых ногах, переступил неловко — встрепанный, все еще красный, в измятой мантии. И запредельно довольный — когда он посмотрел на Гарри, его глаза сияли, как тогда, на квиддичном поле.

Горло вновь сдавило и под ребрами болезненно заныло. 

Он поднялся, тоже пошатнувшись, и не удержался — притянул Драко за воротник и поцеловал. Совсем коротко, просто для уверенности.

— Давай завтра здесь же в шесть? — спросил Драко почему-то очень тихо, почти шепотом.

— В шесть, — повторил Гарри и мучительно сглотнул. Завтра в шесть — это же чертова прорва времени. А до того придется столкнуться с Драко на Чарах и в теплицах на Травологии и наверняка еще в Большом Зале и как-то все это пережить. 

Время поджимало, и Гарри торопливо занялся одеждой: застегнул кое-как ворот — оказалось, Драко оторвал одну пуговицу, — разгладил ладонью галстук, будто это могло помочь, очистил брюки. А все ведь равно как чучело. 

Факелы в коридорах уже померкли, и едва освещали дорогу, тлея красными углями, и Гарри на бегу дважды перепутал проходы, едва не заблудился — и Филчу не попался разве что чудом. В гостиную он почти вкатился, тяжело дыша и притормозил сразу за портретом. Не хватало еще объяснять всем подряд, откуда он вернулся так поздно — и в таком виде. Галстук странно давил на шею. Нащупав в полумраке узел, Гарри понял, что галстук попросту сбился во время бега и теперь лежал на плече.

Кое-как расправив ворот, Гарри торопливо, вдоль стены скользнул к лестнице, ведущей в спальни. 

— Гарри, — он застыл, как олень в свете фар. — Я тебя уже два часа жду, где ты… 

— Не сейчас! — выпалил Гарри, не оборачиваясь. — Я устал. Пойду спать.

— Гарри Поттер! — О нет. Конечно, всевозможные “нам надо поговорить” и “это серьезно, Гарри” в исполнении Гермионы пугали, но если прозвучало ваше полное имя, спасаться поздно. Значит, Гермиона на тропе войны и пленных не берет. — Немедленно прекрати делать вид, что ничего не происходит, и посмотри на меня!

Гарри обреченно повернулся и посмотрел — хуже-то уже не будет. Сейчас никакой выговор за ночные блуждания по коридорам не способен испортить ему настроение.

Гермиона хмуро осмотрела его растрепанную одежду.

— Все-таки, я полагаю, вы не дрались, — заключила она. — Но выглядишь ты так, будто попытались.

— Эээ… — Ни сейчас, ни в следующие сто лет Гарри не смог бы придумать, как объяснить свой взъерошенный вид. Поэтому он просто подтвердил: — Не дрались. Серьезно, Гермиона, все в порядке. Все отлично, по правде сказать.

Он сделал самое честное и непроницаемое лицо, на какое только был способен. 

— Но у тебя пуговицы не хватает, — продолжала она. — И галстук будто гиппогрифы жевали. Да ты весь, как будто гиппогрифы же…

Она запнулась. Помолчала, глядя на Гарри огромными глазами.

— О, — сказала она наконец. — О…

Гарри нащупал позади стену и прислонился к ней, чтобы в случае чего сползти на пол, накрыться мантией с головой и притвориться мешком с грязным бельем. Лицо Гермионы выражало тяжелую внутреннюю борьбу, и Гарри не хотел знать, что за армии там сейчас столкнулись.

— Должна признать, этого я не предвидела, — сказала она твердым голосом. Глаза у нее заблестели, и Гарри всерьез испугался, что она вот-вот бросится ему на шею с поздравлениями. — Но я рада, что вы нашли... другое занятие, вместо драки. И я...

Гарри быстро замотал головой.

— О черт, нет-нет-нет, — пробормотал он торопливо. — Я пока не готов это обсуждать.

— Разумеется, — Гермиона кивнула. — Если хочешь, я могу подсказать чары, которые быстро приводят одежду в порядок. Не все такие догадливые, как я, но если ты будешь разгуливать в таком виде, рано или поздно пойдут слухи.

— Да, — Гарри затряс головой, как болванчик, — спасибо, но давай завтра. 

Она кивнула опять, и Гарри с облегчением бросился вверх по лестнице. 

— Но если тебе захочется поговорить... — сказала Гермиона вслед.

— Да-да, конечно! — Гарри припустил по ступенькам еще быстрее. И только когда дверь захлопнулась за ним, он почувствовал себя в безопасности.

С Драко они столкнулись у Выручай-комнаты без четверти шесть. Гарри пришел бы и раньше, но решил, что будет выглядеть глупо, поэтому еще десять минут слонялся по галерее третьего этажа. В итоге, конечно, явился Филч, вооруженный миссис Норрис, шваброй и своим ужасающим чутьем на любые странности. Он немедля обвинил Гарри в безделии и даже — в том, что вид у него подозрительно довольный. И если бы Филч мог назначать взыскания, Гарри провел бы остаток жизни полируя награды, а может и после смерти являлся бы печальным призраком в Зале Наград и стенал о своей загубленной судьбе и недочищенных табличках “За Заслуги Перед Школой”.

Но к счастью, этажом ниже кто-то взорвал пару хлопушек, и Филч, виртуозно ругаясь, убежал. Гарри решил больше не искушать судьбу и отправился прямиком в Выручай-комнату. В конце концов, в коридорах он мог встретить кого-нибудь похуже Филча. Например, Пивза. 

Или, страшно представить, Рона. И если от Пивза можно было хоть как-то отвязаться, Рон наверняка прилип бы намертво, пришлось бы отвечать, что, нет, он не хочет послушать трансляцию квиддичного матча в гостиной. А потом объяснять, чем же он таким занят, и как это может быть важнее матча Пушек Педдл. И конечно, Гарри не смог бы отовраться, никакого умного и логичного оправдания он так и не придумал. А раз у него не было алиби, пришлось бы либо рассказывать правду, либо идти с Роном в гостиную, слушать, как Пушки Педдл безбожно сливают Татсхилл Торнадос. И умирать, представляя, как Драко ждет его в Выручай-комнате и думает, что Гарри передумал. 

Он успел трижды проиграть в голове этот злосчастный гипотетический разговор с Роном, пока ходил из конца в конец коридора, и так увлекся, что столкнулся с Драко почти нос к носу. Тот выглядел, будто по дороге на него напал трехглавый пес и попытался зализать до смерти. Его волосы расположились на голове идеально ровно, буквально — строем, как солдаты на плацу перед визитом генерала. Стрелками на его брюках можно было бриться.

Сглотнув, Драко нервно поправил рукав рубашки. 

Если Гарри что-то и вынес из своих немногочиселнных свиданий, так это то, что фраза: “О Мерлин, что ты с собой сделал?!” — не лучшее начало романтической беседы. Поэтому недолго думая, он протянул руку и взлохматил Драко волосы. И раньше, чем тот успел возмутиться, заявил:

— Тебе так больше идет.

— Не всем же ходить так, будто только что из постели вылезли, — ответил Драко. — Иногда мне кажется, что ты так в форме и спишь.

— На мне свежая рубашка, — без особого энтузиазма возмутился Гарри. — Я ее погладил! 

От вида Драко, встрепанного и насмешливого, у него онемели губы и в горле сделалось солоно, как после долгого бега.

— Мерлин, да у тебя серьезные намерения! — воскликнул Драко. — Раз уж ты даже рубашку погладил. 

И Гарри подумал вдруг: а правда ведь серьезные. Не то чтобы он собирался немедля потребовать от Драко клятву вечной любви, а потом прожить с ним всю жизнь до гробовой доски, вовсе нет. Но все это как-то выходило за пределы обычного сексуального желания и тянулось… в общем, куда-то там тянулось.

Выручай-комната наконец показала дверь, и они вошли. Внутри их поджидала все та же комната для собраний: низенький столик, кресла, сваленные кучей, а еще почему-то — волшебный радиоприемник и целая куча всяких штук Пушек Педдл. Тут были шарфы и плакаты, флажки и зачарованные шляпы в виде огромных пушек, стреляющих конфетти. И даже чайные чашки оказались в оранжевых тонах. Определенно не стоило отвлекаться на посторонние размышления, когда вызываешь Выручай-комнату. 

Драко с недоумением взглянул на Гарри. 

— Знаешь, может, ролевые игры и особо странные извращения мы отложим на потом? — спросил он и, все-таки не выдержав, коротко засмеялся. 

— По-моему комната сломалась, — соврал Гарри. — Может, ну я не знаю, Рон мимо проходил, и ее заклинило. 

— И что, нам теперь любоваться на все это богатство? 

Будто почуяв его недовольство, комната обиженно зарябила, по ее стенам прошла дрожь, и все шляпы, флажки и растяжки истаяли, а плакаты всосались в стены. Комната для собраний обрела свой привычный вид. Теперь на противоположной стене было написано не: “Пушки Педдл взорвут любую преграду!” а более привычное: “Вперед, к новой жизни!”

— Слушай, давно хотел спросить, — сказал Гарри и бросил сумку в одно из кресел. — Как Гермиона вообще тебя сюда заманила? — он нервно потеребил галстук. Наверное, следует начать с поцелуев, как в прошлый раз? Тогда все вышло спонтанно — и до одури хорошо — но теперь Гарри все больше нервничал и не знал, как вести себя с Драко. 

— Понятия не имею, — ответил тот. — Она просто сказала: “Малфой, нам надо поговорить”, а потом я очнулся здесь: в одной руке чашка чаю, а в другой — эклер. И в упор не понимаю, как это вышло. 

— Гермиона, — пожал плечами Гарри. Такие вещи уже давно не удивляли его. 

Драко вдруг выскользнул из мантии, сбросил ее на кресло и посмотрел на Гарри насмешливо. С вызовом. Тот зачарованно шагнул к нему. Раскинув руки, Драко упал прямо в гору пуфиков, будто собирался сделать снежного ангела. Пуфики слегка спружинили под ним и слиплись в единый комок. 

— Удобные штуки, — сказал Драко и подпрыгнул немного, чтобы уплотнить и разровнять получившуюся поверхность. — Не зря Блейз их тащит отсюда как одержимый. — А потом он поднял голову, взглянул внимательно, жадно и сказал: — Иди сюда, Гарри.

И тот послушно сделал еще один шаг и еще. Потом он вспомнил, что надо бы тоже снять мантию, принялся выворачиваться из нее — и немедленно запутался. Просто потому что Малфой лежал совсем рядом, распластанный, спокойный, открытый, и продолжал смотреть. Наконец Гарри избавился от мантии и тоже упал к Драко, туда, где кресла громоздились друг на друга, чуть сливаясь боками, прямо в безбрежное пуфиковое пространство. Их обоих подкинуло, а потом бросило друг к другу, прижало боками. 

Они лежали голова к голове и смотрели, как по потолку бегут едва заметные волны — Выручай-комната волновалась и двигалась, готовая измениться, перетечь в нечто иное — она все время подыскивала идеальную форму. Гарри столько раз уже бывал здесь, но никогда не замечал этого. 

— Ну со мной все понятно, а ты-то зачем на собрания стал ходить?

Гарри повернул голову, взглянул на Драко. На приоткрытый рот. На бледные веки — сквозь кожу просвечивали голубоватые изгибы вен, как странный диковинный узор. Драко посмотрел в ответ. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, как они столкнулись взглядами в кабинете Астрономии. И как Драко торопливо отвернулся.

— Дурак ты, Драко, — сказал Гарри. Ужасно хотелось целоваться, даже губы заныли, но он все никак не решался. Вдруг показалось, что все сделалось таким хрупким — вот-вот рассыплется! — и таким значимым. 

— Может, и дурак, — ответил Драко. — Захожу на собрание, а тут ты сидишь. Что делать — не понятно.

— А по-моему ты бодрячком был, — Гарри хмыкнул. — Потребовал оваций и, кажется, клеился ко мне. Ты же клеился?

Драко засмеялся.

— Понятия не имею. Я и не помню, что нес тогда. Отключился от ужаса напрочь. Только и успел подумать: надо тебя потрогать, вдруг ненастоящий, — Драко вдруг перестал смеяться, поднял руку и провел по щеке Гарри, погладил кончиками пальцев висок. Ладонь была горячая, она жгла кожу, взгляд Драко тоже жег, и Гарри просто подался вперед и поцеловал его в приоткрытый рот. 

Драко льнул к нему с таким отчаянием, будто боялся, что Гарри вот-вот передумает и сбежит. Он, наверное, до сих пор был в ужасе, потому и явился выряженный, как на парад, и вся его уверенность — напускная. Гарри запустил пальцы ему в волосы и мягко помассировал затылок, провел ладонью по напряженным мышцам спины. Драко скомкал рубашку у него на груди, дернул узел галстука — он точно нервничал. 

Почему-то это успокаивало. У Гарри и у самого руки подрагивали. Он боялся, что запутается в одежде или кончит слишком быстро — опять. Боялся, что выставит себя дураком. 

И что Драко не понравится.

Гарри потянул его жилетку вверх. Драко заерзал, помогая стянуть ее через голову. На удивление, все прошло без приключений. Наверняка, когда очередь дойдет до Гарри, он головой в вороте застрянет. Всегда с ним такая фигня происходит. Как будто проклятье какое-то. 

Драко снова прижался к нему, прикусил подбородок, прежде чем поцеловать. Теперь оставалось только с рубашкой что-то сделать, а там и до штанов недалеко. Драко отстранился и начал сам расстегивать рубашку. Пальцы у него дрожали, он никак не мог протолкнуть пуговицы в петли и тихо ругался себе под нос. И краснел — лицо у него полыхало, как вчера, когда он впервые заглянул в альбом. Гарри быстро стащил свою жилетку и даже не застрял в ней, только сбил очки набок, и развязал галстук. Драко все еще сражался с воротничком.

— Дай я, — попросил Гарри.

Драко откинулся на пуфики и закрыл глаза ладонью. У Гарри перехватило горло — таким уязвимым тот сейчас выглядел, открытым. Он мягко поцеловал Драко, погладил висок, провел кончиками пальцев за ухом, по шее.

— Никогда не думал, что буду так ненавидеть одежду, — сказал Драко с хриплым смешком.

— Наверняка существует какое-нибудь заклинание, — заметил Гарри. — Должно существовать. Потому что это ужасно. 

Он расстегнул последнюю пуговицу на рубашке Драко и тут же обалдело уставился на него. Встрепанный, полураздетый, тот выглядел сногсшибательно. По правде сказать, это была самая возбуждающая картина, которую он видел в своей жизни. Куда там какой-то порнушке, пусть и волшебной. 

Гарри накрыл живот Драко руками, провел сверху вниз, чувствуя, как подрагивают его мышцы. Он выгнулся, ребра выступили четче, толкнулись Гарри в ладони. Так можно было почувствовать вдохи и выдохи, поверхностные, неровные, быстрые. Гарри погладил грудь и скользнул выше, обхватил белое горло, погладил ключицы большими пальцами. 

Драко издал странный звук, какой-то сдавленный полустон-полувсхлип. 

— Как думаешь, — пробормотал он, хватая воздух ртом, — если я попробую трансфигурировать твои брюки… вообще все, что на нас есть, в воду, например…

— Лучше не надо! — быстро ответил Гарри. Не то чтобы он не верил в умение Драко трансфигурировать ткань в воду, они проходили это курсе на четвертом, кажется, и даже сам Гарри мог бы справиться. Но в таком состоянии кто угодно наделает ошибок, а Гарри не хотел потом объяснять мадам Помфри, почему у него щупальце вместо ноги. Гарри схватился за брюки Драко и как-то вдруг с наскока справился и с молнией, и с пуговицей — от ужаса, должно быть. 

Он медленно потянул брюки вниз вместе с трусами. Его всего трясло от волнения, во рту скопилась слюна. Гарри сглотнул. Драко выгибался под его легкими касаниями, подставлялся под руки. Он был уже сильно возбужден — стоило Гарри чуть дотронуться до его члена, выступила капля смазки, и еще одна, они скатились по влажной, уже блестящей головке.

Драко дернул его на себя и поцеловал с жадным стоном. Он вслепую как-то умудрился расстегнуть на Гарри рубашку, и первое прикосновение кожей к коже, всем торсом, оглушило обоих. Вдвоем они чуть не порвали штаны Гарри, торопясь их расстегнуть. Драко ругался, отталкивал его руки и прижимался все ближе и ближе. Когда его пальцы обхватили член, Гарри прикусил язык, но все равно не выдержал — застонал.

Все тело словно бы онемело, он чувствовал себя лишь в тех местах, где касался Драко. Они смотрели друг на друга, Гарри подался еще ближе, уткнулся лоб в лоб, но глаза не закрыл. Ладонь соскальзывала, и Гарри все никак не мог приноровиться, сбивался то и дело с ритма, но Драко все равно напрягался весь и судорожно сжимал пальцы — от этого Гарри каждый раз прошивало дрожью. 

— Драко, — выдохнул он. — Драко… 

Тот уставился в ответ совершенно безумными глазами, стиснул плечо, потянул на себя, ближе, так что их ладони соприкоснулись, а потом и головки членов скользнули друг по другу. 

Драко вскрикнул, обхватил пальцами сразу обе, подался бедрами вверх. Их члены прошлись друг по другу плотно, жестко, и Гарри не выдержал — кончил, заливая спермой и свою руку и руку Драко. 

Тот надавил Гарри на затылок, утянул в поцелуй и задвигал ладонью еще быстрее. Сперма размазалась, оба члена легко скользили друг по другу, а оргазм Гарри все длился и длился — острее и ярче, чем когда-либо. 

Драко рвано и глубоко вдохнул, будто не дышал минуту или две, и расслабился под ним, мягкий и обессиленный. 

— Уже лучше, — сказал он слабо. — На этот раз мы хотя бы сняли штаны.

Гарри подгреб Драко поближе и развалился на пуфиках, которые тут же сформировали под головой удобный валик. 

— Мы еще успеем достигнуть вершин мастерства, — сказал он уверенно. — Я в этом альбоме такого насмотрелся… Было бы здорово попробовать.

— Что, например? — Драко оживился, посмотрел с любопытством.

— Ну… — Гарри вспомнил ошеломительное порно, из-за которого неделю не мог спокойно смотреть на Драко. — Я видел, как ты кончил, вообще не трогая член. Только, ну… пальцами. Там.

Драко пару секунд смотрел на него, ожидая пояснений, а потом до него дошло. Он нахмурился и помотал головой.

— Вообще-то, это не я был, но это детали. Ты уверен, что такое возможно? Это же фантазии, там, знаешь, и единороги какие могли быть или василиски… — Драко зашипел, когда Гарри ущипнул его за живот, и немного отодвинулся. — Кто тебя, извращенца, знает?

— Это точно не я придумал, а смотрелось так… натурально.

Гарри вспомнил, как Драко вздыхал, как напрягался его живот с пятнышком смазки на блестящей от пота коже. Он хотел это повторить — с настоящим Драко, вот с этим, который терся о его плечо щекой и дразнил, водя кончиком пальца вокруг соска. Он вообще все хотел повторить, но это — особенно.

— Я хочу попробовать, — выдохнул он.

Драко посмотрел на него, чуть прищурившись, облизал губы и едва заметно кивнул. Он качнулся ближе, вжался плечом в грудь Гарри, и кивнул еще раз. Только теперь Гарри понял, что Драко попросту побаивается. В конце концов, одно дело — за член кого-нибудь пощупать, а другое — задница. 

Гарри приподнялся, навис над Драко и медленно поцеловал, прихватил нижнюю губу, провел по ней кончиком языка. Спустился вдоль шеи, прикасаясь ртом то здесь, то там. Кожа у Драко была соленая, он вздрагивал от каждого поцелуя, особенно сильно — когда Гарри сжал губы на ключице. 

— Знаешь, когда я дрочил на эти чертовы записи, я думал, ну пока верил, что они настоящие… все думал — у тебя правда такие чувствительные соски? — Гарри наклонился, скользнул губами по груди и обхватил сосок, немного втянул в рот. Лизнул и поднял голову. — Ну как?

Вместо ответа Драко надавил ему на затылок, потянул к своей груди. И тут же застонал, когда Гарри снова облизал сосок. Кончиками пальцев он поглаживал влажный живот и бедра. Драко чуть приподнимался, подставлялся под его руку. 

У него уже снова встал — Гарри провел вдоль уздечки, почти не касаясь, обвел мошонку и потер кожу сразу за ней. Мокрые от спермы и смазки пальцы скользили легко, то и дело задевали анус. Черт, тесно. На колдографии все выглядело так просто, но в реальности… в реальности Гарри и не знал, как подступиться. Он прикасался едва-едва, будто боялся, что Драко сейчас передумает, откажется от всего. Да еще и пяткой засветит в лоб. Как раз дотянется.

— Слушай, Гарри, — Драко мотнул головой. — Ты либо туда, либо сюда. Щекотно же.

Гарри сжал зубы и надавил сильнее. Большим пальцем он массировал основание мошонки, и судя по тому, как Драко заерзал и шире расставил ноги, получилось неплохо. 

Гарри медленно выдохнул. А теперь — если припомнить все, что он видел в альбоме, может, он хотя бы не опозорится. Как назло, в голове ничего толком не всплывало. Когда под ним лежал настоящий Драко с кожей, блестящей от пота, с приоткрытым влажным ртом и крепко стоящим членом, сложно было думать о какой-то там посторонней порнушке. Так что Гарри просто обхватил свободной рукой головку, провел до основания, стиснул, а потом медленно протолкнул палец сквозь сжатые мышцы. Драко напрягся, но Гарри снова провел по его члену. 

Внутри было горячо и очень тесно, Драко сжимался, стискивал его палец, но Гарри осторожно разминал и растягивал стенки, поглаживая изнутри. 

— И где обещанные волшебные ощущения? — спросил Драко, приподнявшись немного. — Нет, это приятно, конечно, но за член приятней, если честно. 

— Так это все-таки приятно? — спросил Гарри, как всегда, не подумав. — То есть здорово, что хоть в чем-то порнуха не наврала.

— Ты просто любовник мечты, — сказал Драко. — Серьезно, Гарри, ты хоть представляешь, сколько людей мечтают о такой честности в постели? Но врезать тебе все равно хочется.

— Так я… — Гарри смутился и не мог понять, продолжать ему или подрочить, раз уж Драко так приятнее. Спросить напрямую уже было страшновато.

— Продолжай, мы должны добраться до сути, — скомандовал Драко и улегся обратно.

Гарри медленно скользнул внутрь уже двумя пальцами. 

— Надо было смотреть внимательней, — пробормотал он и бросил тоскливый взгляд на свою сумку, в которой лежал альбом. — И запоминать получше.

— Вот только сейчас не вздумай с ним сверяться! — Драко заворочался и сильнее стиснул пальцы Гарри. 

— Ничего не понимаю, — вздохнул Гарри и сильнее толкнулся внутрь. Мышцы уже немного растянулись и шло легче, но никаких феерических ощущений у Драко, похоже, не было. Гарри почти согнул пальцы внутри — и увидел, как по животу Драко прошла короткая дрожь. Все мышцы напряглись. Даже член дернулся. 

Гарри потянул пальцы наружу, и Драко снова вздрогнул. Толкнулся обратно он уже смелее, резче, снова согнул пальцы, и Драко застонал. Сжал его пальцы внутри и подался навстречу.

— Ух ты, нифига себе, — пробормотал Гарри тихо, когда на члене Драко выступила крупная капля смазки и тонкой ниточкой стекла ему на живот. Совсем как в том видео. — Да я молодец!

— Ты придурок, — очень хрипло и невнятно отозвался Драко. — При… ааа… дурок!

И сам приподнял задницу, согнулся, подтянул одно колено к груди — раскрылся сильнее. Гарри придержал его за бедро. Втолкнул пальцы глубже, уже точно зная? как и куда, погладил Драко изнутри. По лбу струились капли пота, Гарри и сам уже завелся до предела и едва сдерживался, чтобы не тереться о бедро Драко. 

Как назло, тот мотнул головой и спросил, глянув мутно и жадно:

— Так ты меня трахнешь или нет?

— Слушай, по-моему, я и четыре могу, — увлеченно ответил Гарри. 

— Да-да, все можешь, — быстро сказал Драко. — Четыре, десять, герой, твою Моргану, сексуальный гигант и олимпийский бог. А теперь просто иди сюда. Гарри…

Он жестко вцепился в волосы Гарри и подтянул его к себе, поцеловал, прикусывая губы. Он вылизывал его рот, царапал спину и толкался бедрами вверх, навстречу. Гарри перестал думать, перестал вспоминать, что он видел в порно и чего хотел еще минуту назад, он просто сделал то, чего хотелось сейчас больше всего. Хотелось и ему, и Драко.

Наверное, это было больно — во всяком случае, Гарри точно было больно, когда Драко впился зубами ему в плечо. Укус немного его отрезвил, иначе он захлебнулся бы ощущениями, утонул бы в горячечном удовольствии. Он приподнялся и обхватил член Драко, потер уздечку.

Медленно, в одном гипнотическом ритме Гарри входил и двигал рукой. Он наклонился, его тень лежала на лице Драко, накрывала его, и это было почти так же хорошо, как жар его тела, как судорожные сокращения мышц вокруг члена. Странное ощущение обладания. И принадлежности. 

Драко сам подавался ему навстречу, они двигались немного не в лад, но даже эта несогласованность только сильнее била по нервам, обостряла удовольствие. Гарри задыхался. Он и рад был бы сказать что-то: как ему хорошо, например. Как ему офигенно. Или хоть по имени Драко позвать. Но он только и мог хватать воздух ртом, проталкивать в сомкнутое сдавленное горло и почти вколачиваться в Драко. Тот даже не стонал уже — почти скулил. Его член в руке у Гарри был весь мокрый. Он надавил большим пальцем на отверстие, потер — и тут же почувствовал, как в подушечку ударила струйка спермы. 

Гарри и сам уже падал, его вело по спирали все глубже и глубже, и комната кружилась вокруг, и только Драко держал его, сдавив плечи. Он упал сверху и только почувствовал, как его обхватили руки, и губы скользнули по скуле.

— Эксперимент провалился, — хрипло сказал Драко. — Придется повторить.

Гарри был готов повторять сколько угодно. И он обязательно это скажет, как только поймет, что может говорить, а не мычать.

***

Драко уже ждал его в Выручай-комнате. От скуки он выстроил из пуфиков подобие форта и теперь царственно возлежал на его импровизированной стене. Гарри бежал всю дорогу, в комнату влетел на полной скорости, и едва не снес все его фортификации. 

— Ты где пропадал? — спросил Драко мрачно. — Второй час жду. У нас, между прочим, тут секс стынет.

— Уф, извини, — Гарри тяжело дышал. — Непредвиденные обстоятельства.

— Какие интересно, обстоятельства могут быть важ… — начал было Драко, и тут Гарри выпрямился. — Ого. 

Челюсть саднило, наверняка там как раз наливался здоровенный синяк.

— Как видишь, мне буквально пришлось прорываться с боем, — заявил Гарри. машинально потер подбородок и сдавленно зашипел. 

— Кто это сделал? — Драко как будто весь подобрался, напружинился. Даже голос его отяжелел.

Гарри фыркнул.

— А что, ты собрался отстаивать мою честь? Может, вызовешь обидчика на дуэль… и не придешь? 

— Между прочим, это был отличный план! — хмуро ответил Драко. — До сих пор ума не приложу, почему не сработало. 

— Я тебе потом как-нибудь покажу. — Гарри бросил сумку на ковер и стянул мантию. — Ай, зараза!

На рукаве зияла здоровенная прореха. Нитки торчали во все стороны. Гарри просунул в нее ладонь и помахал Драко. 

— А все-таки — кто? — спросил тот.

— Да Рон это. 

Гарри не отказал себе в удовольствии сделать эффектную паузу и понаблюдать за лицом Драко. Тот побелел и брезгливо скривил губы, потом спохватился, покраснел и с трудом соорудил на лице что-то вроде вежливого участия. Во всяком случае, Гарри счел, что это именно оно, хотя и походило больше на банальную обиду.

— Он узнал про нас? — спросил Драко холодно.

— Ну, в общем, да, — сказал Гарри, а когда Драко закатил глаза, быстро добавил: — Но ему плевать. Серьезно, ему все равно, с кем я встречаюсь. Главное, чтобы не с Гермионой, и вот из-за этого как раз и вышли непонятки.

— Так. — Драко посерьезнел и сложил руки на груди. — Он застукал тебя с Гермионой? Тогда я должен его поблагодарить, что оставил тебя в живых, потому что сейчас я…

— Тихо, тихо. — Гарри отошел на всякий случай на пару шагов. — Он нашел этот мой альбом с порнушкой. Ну и ты понимаешь, что он там увидел.

Драко приложился лицом о ладонь с такой силой, что звук отозвался эхом в углах комнаты. Потом хохотнул и застонал — тоже громко. 

— Мерлин, неудивительно, что вы лучшие друзья. Я не могу представить двух других идиотов, которые схватят волшебное порно и не догадаются прочитать, что там написано. 

— У нас есть оправдание! — сказал Гарри. — Мы оба были в шоке. Короче, он дал мне по роже, потом я его обездвижил и объяснил. Заодно и про нас с тобой, раз уж он все равно не мог бегать и кричать.

— Весьма практично, — все еще сквозь смех похвалил Драко.

Он похлопал по пуфиковой стене, и Гарри с опаской сел рядом. Драко осторожно взял его подбородок прохладными пальцами и осмотрел.

— Жить будешь, — решил он, — но целоваться наверняка помешает. Не дергайся.

Он быстро залечил ушиб, починил прорехи на порванной мантии и тут же стянул ее с Гарри. Потом медленно и вдумчиво его поцеловал. Так он не целовал Гарри еще ни разу — словно хотел, чтобы память об этом поцелуе осталась навсегда. 

— Что у нас дальше по плану? — спросил он, немного задыхаясь. — Доставай свой сборник грязных фантазий.

— А у меня его больше нет, — признался Гарри. — Я его Рону оставил. Кажется, он собрался показать его Гермионе.

У Драко отвисла челюсть, и даже взгляд немного расфокусировался.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на это, — сказал он задумчиво. — Или нет?

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Гарри. — Определенно нет.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. — Драко кивнул. — Если ей не понравится, мы и здесь услышим. Так что мы-то теперь будем делать?

— Импровизировать.

И они занялись импровизацией. Получилось просто отлично — так что альбом им больше не понадобился.


End file.
